Su primer encuentro
by lebesgue
Summary: ¿Y si la rebelde Kate y el padre primerizo Castle hubiesen coincidido hace muchos años y todo encajase en la historia oficial? No sé que más decir: Disfraces, cuero, moto, pediatras, grunges, amigas, cuernos, madres, padres y por supuesto cafés. Con final feliz en la temporada 7 si todo va bien... Y con 'feliz' ya sabéis a qué me refiero ;)
1. Becks y Alex

_"Vamos, Beckett, ¿qué pasó con la chica rebelde con chaqueta de cuero y moto?" le intenta engatusar él._

 _"Que ahora cumple la ley y bebe vino caro." contesta ella resignada._

 _(Castle episodio 11 de la temporada 7)_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: Becks y Alex

* * *

Mediados de los 90.

Viernes noche, la ciudad de Nueva York ruge, como cada fin de semana. Cientos de miles de personas que se mueven de un lado a otro buscando diversión. Copas, baile, cine, música... la oferta es amplia y a cualquier sitio al que decidas ir ten por seguro que tendrás que guardar cola un buen rato, aunque sea un antro de mala muerte. De colas y de lugares poco recomendables Becks era toda una experta.

Desde lejos nadie hubiese dicho que esa figura alta y delgada, con el pelo largo y descuidado, botas estilo militar, jeans rotos, cazadora de cuero sobre una camisa a cuadros con los faldones asomando por debajo, correspondían a una chica de instituto de 16 años. Y de eso se trataba: de sobrevivir en la jungla. Para completar el cuadro, la muchacha llevaba un cadavérico maquillaje con el que parecía que acababa de abandonar la cripta.

La chica caminaba cabizbaja pero con decisión, como si estuviera dándole vueltas a algo en la cabeza, la mochila colgada de un hombro bailaba con cada zancada, pero ella la mantenía en su espalda empujándola con el codo del brazo izquierdo, el mismo que sostenía un casco de moto negro y reluciente que destacaba sobre su descuidada imagen.

Llegó a la altura de un local con impresionantes luces de neón y música tan alta que se oía desde fuera. No parecía un mal sitio, por eso había aparcado su moto en la acera de enfrente y había caminado dos manzanas para comprar unas birras en una tienducha en la que ni siquiera le habían pedido el carnet falso que llevaba para estos casos. Ahora tocaba conducir un rato y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que dejó asomar brevemente una disimulada ortodoncia, que delataba su verdadera edad.

Se paró al lado de su máquina y la contempló orgullosa. Apenas se notaban los arreglillos que le había tenido que hacer en la chapa y tras muchas horas frotando con cera ya no parecía que la hubiesen sacado del fondo del Hudson. El tipo al que se la compró se hubiese quedado boquiabierto. Se colocó bien la mochila a la espalda y se ordenó con los dedos de una mano su larga melena para enfundarse el casco. Unos gritos a su espalda llamaron vagamente su atención.

\- ¡Ey! ... ¡Pare! ... ¡No!

Un coche frenó en seco delante de un tipo que estaba en medio de la calzada con los brazos en alto y gritando. Ella no vio gran cosa, sólo las luces rojas traseras del sedán encendiéndose con la frenada y apagándose tras el acelerón que dio en cuanto esquivó al pirado que había intentado pararlo. Nueva York estaba lleno de locos, sobre todo los fines de semana.

Ella siguió a lo suyo. Se montó a horcajadas en su moto y se dispuso a colocarse el casco cuando reconoció la misma voz gritando a lo lejos.

\- ¡Ey!¡Espera! ... ¡Por favor! ... ¡Necesito ayuda!

A pesar de que la acera estaba llena de gente haciendo cola y de que había pequeños grupitos de personas aquí y allí, Becks tuvo la terrible sospecha de que se estaba dirigiendo hacia ella. Le entró pavor. Se supone que una persona con las pintas que llevaba ella infundía desconfianza y temor. Por eso iba de rollo grunge. Para que la dejaran en paz.

\- ¡No te asustes!¡Por favor!¡Ayúdame!

Becks se giró hacia el pirado con mirada asesina dispuesta a espantarlo. Pero al segundo abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó estupefacta contemplando a... Batman.

No era el hombre murciélago, por supuesto, era un tipo que se encontraba parado a unos metros de ella, encorvado y recuperando el aliento, como si hubiese corrido un buen rato. Pero llevaba un disfraz de Batman realmente bueno, goma negra, botas de cuero, capa de una tela que no dejaba traspasar la luz... muy diferente a los que venden en las tiendas.

\- ¡Te compro la moto!...-arf-...¡Dime cuanto quieres!

Becks se quedó muda y con los ojos abiertos, ante semejante proposición. Lo último que pensó era que ese tipo fuese en serio. El hombre se acercó a a ella dando unos cansados pasos.

\- ¡Alto ahí, tío! - La voz de la chica sonó decidida y autoritaria. En realidad estaba muerta de miedo. El tipo paró y levantó las manos en son de paz.

\- Escucha... - dijo él en tono más bajo y muy nervioso - ... mi niña está en el Hospital, se ha caído, tiene una brecha, le van a dar puntos, no consigo dar con mi mujer, tengo que ir, por favor, llevo corriendo dos manzanas, no consigo parar ningún taxi, las calles están colapsadas, el metro está medio en huelga y parece una lata de sardinas... ¡dime la cantidad que quieras!

La chica se le quedó mirando frunciendo el ceño. Había hablado tan rápido y entrecortadamente que apenas había logrado entenderlo. Lo miró un segundo recuperando la respiración a duras penas. Llevaba la cara casi completamente tapada por el disfraz así que no pudiendo verle con claridad, desconfió de sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- Olvídalo, no está en venta. - dijo dándole la espalda para ponerse el casco.

\- Por favor, ayúdame, no me hagas perder la fe en la humanidad, dime que tengo que hacer para que me ayudes...

\- No soy poli. ¡Pide ayuda a la policía, tío!.- le contestó Becks empezando a sentirse incómoda.

\- Ella... - el hombre gimoteó lastimosamente - ... ha empezado a caminar solita hace unos días y se ha caído intentando coger una foto mía de una mesita, porque... -hipó - ...todos los días le leo un cuento antes de acostarse y seguro que me echaba de menos, ¡mi niña!... - el hombre se puso a llorar tapándose la cara avergonzadamente.

Se dejó caer al suelo con torpeza. Sus hombros temblaban por el llanto. No es lo que te esperas cuando un tipo va disfrazado de Batman. Becks sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero no se dejó llevar por la emotiva interpretación del hombre. No era tonta. Es así como las chicas acaban protagonizando las historias más macabras en los titulares del New York Ledger.

\- Lo siento. - dijo ella con una voz mucho más suave, por si daba la remota casualidad de que el hombre decía la verdad.

Dicho esto, se bajó la visera de su casco y aceleró alejándose calle abajo.

El característico traqueteo de su moto mientras dejaba atrás al tipo aquel la tranquilizó. No sabes lo que te puedes encontrar por ahí, sus padres no dejaban de recordárselo a todas horas. Como abogados, ambos habían seguido de cerca numerosos casos de crímenes que le ponían los pelos de punta y ella casi podría recitar los detalles de memoria de tantas veces que se los habían enumerado.

Frenó en el semáforo y echó el pie al suelo. Miró al temblequeante retrovisor de su moto y se quedó observando, para cerciorarse que el tipo no había echado a correr detrás de ella. Media manzana más atrás, el muy loco aún seguía intentando parar algún coche. Sin suerte alguna, como es lógico.

La furgoneta de reparto que esperaba tras ella pitó. El semáforo se había puesto verde y ella no se había dado cuenta. Aceleró y tomó la curva a la derecha.

\- ¡Maldito sea! - gritó Becks sin referirse a nadie en particular. De todas maneras nadie la oyó embutida en su casco.

Siguió recto y volvió a maldecir. Todas las alarmas del sentido común empezaron a sonar dentro de su cabeza. Cuando llegó a la siguiente esquina volvió a girar a la derecha. No tenía que estar haciendo esto. No era lo mejor que podía hacer una chica de 16 años en una noche de viernes en una ciudad como Nueva York. Aceleró como queriendo escapar de todas las imágenes que llegaban a su cerebro y en la siguiente esquina volvió a girar a la derecha. Volvió a maldecir.

Había dado la vuelta a la manzana. Frenó ruidosamente la moto al llegar a la altura del tipo disfrazado de Batman, quien dio un salto a un lado pensando que le atropellaba y se calló al suelo. Becks giró el manillar y le enfocó la cara con el cegador faro de su Harley. Entonces pudo verle los ojos con claridad. Valoró si realmente el tipo esta en apuros o si estaba mintiendo... y tomó una decisión.

\- ¿Qué Hospital? - preguntó tras levantarse la visera del casco.

El tipo protegiéndose los ojos con la mano, titubeó, sin duda sorprendido por el cambio de opinión.

\- El Emergency Medical Care. Está en Chambers Street ...

\- En Tribeca. - dijo ella terminando la frase. Conocía el lugar, y no era una zona 'chunga' ni mucho menos. - Sube. Te llevo.

El hombre se levantó apresuradamente y le dio mil gracias. Becks sentía latir su corazón tan fuerte que pensaba que se le iba a salir por la boca. Lo que estaba haciendo era 'una pasada' incluso para ella. Cierto es que un psicópata no le hubiese indicado un Hospital de lujo y en pleno Manhattan, pero no dejaba de ser un desconocido.

\- Me gustaría saber tu nombre. - dijo ella cortándole sus 'gracias-gracias-gracias' encadenados.

\- ... Alex, Alex Rodgers.

Una sospechosa pausa al hablar la puso en alerta, se le quedó mirando. Aún se podía echar atrás, pero la torpe manera en la que el hombre, encorsetado en ese caro disfraz, se acercó hacia su moto, la tranquilizó. Si intentara hacerle algo sería fácil darle un empujón y caería al suelo como un plomo. El tipo levantó aparatosamente una pierna y la pasó por encima de la moto. Se apoyó prudentemente en la mochila que ella llevaba a la espalda para finalmente poder sentarse.

\- A mí me llaman Becks.

Por encima de su cadáver le iba a dar su verdadero nombre a un extraño. Se movió en el sillín hacia delante, haciéndole sitio para evitar, en la medida de lo posible, el contacto. Cosa bastante complicada.

\- Encantado 'Becky' - dijo él inocentemente mientras se acomodaba.

\- BECKS.- le repitió ella enfatizando su 'nombre de guerra'.

\- Uy, perdón, no te había entendido... _Becks_.

Sus disculpas le parecieron sinceras.

\- Ya estoy. Oye, nunca he ido de paquete en una de estas, pero parece...

Ella dio un acelerón y de un impulso llegó hasta el semáforo, que estaba en rojo. Frenó en seco haciendo chirriar las ruedas y sintió cómo su torpe acompañante se daba de morros contra su mochila cargadita de cervezas.

\- ¡GUAU! - gritó él exageradamente.

El tal Alex se había agarrado a sus hombros con fuerza. El traqueteo de la moto era menor con tanto peso encima. El asiento de la Harley era doble, pero la parte de atrás estaba más elevada, así que notaba los muslos de él a la altura de su cadera. El agradable calor contrastaba con el frío de las cervezas a su espalda. Sintió que se ruborizaba.

\- Mantén las piernas bien apretadas a los laterales y agárrate a... mi cintura. Fuerte. Y como note que te agarras a otro sitio te... tiro al río. - dijo Becks con la voz más autoritaria que pudo.

Ella nunca había conducido con un paquete detrás suyo... en ninguno de los sentidos. No quería acabar en el suelo arrastrada por la fuerza centrífuga en un giro pero tampoco quería que el tío se aprovechase.

\- Vale. - El tipo quitó las manos de la mochila y la rodeó con sus brazos fuerte, pero respetuosamente.

No podía negar que le gustaba el calor que emanaba de sus brazos a la altura de su ombligo. Becks sintió sus mejillas arder. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir la helada mochila más apretada. El semáforo cambió a verde.

\- Y haz el favor de recogerte... la capa... que no quiero dar el espectáculo. - dijo Becks preocupada, antes de acelerar, sabiendo que difícilmente iban a lograr pasar desapercibidos, aunque fuese un viernes por la noche en la ciudad más loca del mundo.


	2. Atravesando Manhattan

CAPÍTULO 2: Atravesando Manhattan

* * *

Los primeros giros fueron tambaleantes, pero pronto se acostumbró a conducir con el doble de peso. Notó cómo su extraño acompañante también se relajó y ya no le agarraba la cintura como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Becks presumía de conocer el tráfico de Manhattan como si llevara conduciendo un taxi 40 años y era cierto, por una extraña razón siempre le había fascinado ese ser viviente que fluía entre las calles iluminadas de Nueva York. Sólo hacía unos meses que conducía su moto formando parte de ese ente y se sentía feliz de poder hacerlo. El vaivén de la máquina serpenteando entre los coches era un baile que se le daba bien y en este momento se sentía orgullosa de poder alardear de ello frente al tontorrón disfrazado de Batman que casi acaba debajo de las ruedas de algún energúmeno de los que conducían por ahí.

Cogió el desvío para tomar la autopista 9A en dirección sur, buscó en el horizonte las torres gemelas para orientarse. Cuando se incorporó comprobó con satisfacción que el tráfico era denso pero fluido, en menos de diez minutos estarían a la altura del Soho. Su Batman se había tensado un poco desde que rodaban a buena velocidad por el carril más rápido. No solía hacer cosas así. No solía confraternizar con desconocidos. Pero los desconocidos con los que se había topado no buscaban ayuda para ir a un Hospital un viernes por la noche. Si su padre se enterara definitivamente la metería en el convento donde de vez en cuando le amenazaba recluirla.

Eso le trajo a la mente la enésima discusión con su padre por las pintas que llevaba, las compañías que frecuentaba, las horas a las que llegaba o algo por el estilo. Esa misma tarde había acabado con ella saliendo por la puerta de casa con el casco de la moto debajo el brazo dispuesta a disfrutar del fin de semana sin más malos rollos. No comprendían lo que ella sentía, no comprendían que quisiese encajar en el mundo que le rodeaba. Ellos, abogados de éxito, ya sólo se tenían que preocupar de enviar invitaciones para navidad y decidir a qué restaurante ir el sábado a cenar.

Pararon en un semáforo en rojo y Becks puso los pies en el suelo. Su paquete se soltó y le dio unos toquecitos en el casco para llamar su atención. Ella se giró y levantó la visera de su casco.

\- ¡Hay algo pringoso que está poniéndolo todo perdido! - le gritó señalando un lateral de la moto.

Becks miró por debajo de su brazo para intentar ver algo. Unas gotas estaban cayendo al suelo formando un sospechoso charco.

\- ¡Mierda!

Encendió el intermitente y se salió de la calzada antes de que el semáforo cambiara a verde. Realizó una maniobra no del todo legal y paró en la acera de acceso a uno de los puertos del Hudson debajo de la luz de una farola.

Miró sin bajarse de la moto y golpeó con el talón de la bota el conducto que tenía fuga. Parecía aceite. Hizo mención de apagar el motor para bajarse, pero entonces se lo pensó mejor. Había reparado la moto ella misma, después de comprarla con los ahorros de toda su vida en un desguace. Aunque no se podía decir que fuese una mecánica experta, lo cierto es que había sido concienzuda en las reparaciones básicas que le había hecho.

Quizás era una trampa. Quizás el tipo había pinchado el conducto provocando la parada.

Por eso mismo y porque era una chica de 16 años en un lugar apartado acompañada por un tipo disfrazado de Batman y estaba acumulando muchas papeletas para protagonizar la primer página de sucesos del New York Ledger, no se movió.

\- ¡Baja! - gritó autoritariamente al tipo.

\- ¿Es grave? ¿Vamos a poder seguir? - dijo preocupado mirando él también el lateral. Becks pensó que la preocupación era muy fácil de fingir.

\- ¡He dicho que bajes!...¡Ahora! - gritó con toda su furia adolescente mezclada con el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

\- Vale, oye, ya me bajo, pero no grites... - dijo él empezándose a mover.

El Batman más torpe que había conocido toda la historia de DC Comics se desmontó de la Harley y a punto estuvo de caerse. Becks lo observó aliviada.

\- ¡Camina hasta la farola y tírate al suelo! - gritó ella.

\- ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Oye! ¿Me vas a dejar aquí tirado? - el tipo pareció irritarse, eso era peligroso, pensó Becks.

\- ¡A la farola! - gritó

\- Pero oye... mi hija... el Hospital... quien va a parar aquí... tengo que...

\- ¡CÁLLATE! - Le cortó secamente con un grito tan fuerte que se oyó por encima del intenso tráfico.

Becks echó mano a su mochila y tras hurgar un poco sacó una llave inglesa de más de dos palmos de larga.

\- ¡OUAH! ¡VALE! ¡Tranquila! ¡Farola! ¡Entendido! - el tipo se acercó a la farola y se tiró al suelo - ¡Ya está! - dijo mordiendo el polvo.

Entonces ella apagó el motor de la Harley y se bajó. El tipo apenas podía girar el cuello para mirarla ahí tumbado boca abajo.

\- Oye escucha, no perdamos la calma ¿quieres dinero? vale, tengo mi cartera en... en el batcinturón. - parloteó cómicamente dándose cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaba.

\- ¡Que te calles!

Becks, no estaba muy interesada en él. Había una mínima posibilidad de que el hombre fuera sincero, en tal caso estaría muerto de miedo y no haría ninguna tontería. Ya se ocuparía de disculparse después si ese era el caso. La chica se agachó y comprobó aliviada que sólo era una junta aflojada. Echó un último vistazo al Batman de pacotilla que enfundado es ese traje tenia la misma agilidad que una tortuga. Aliviada, se agachó y utilizó la llave para apretar lo mejor que pudo la tuerca.

Cuando terminó, Becks sintió remordimientos al ver al obediente Batman mordiendo el polvo.

\- Venga, levanta... - dijo seria pero sin gritarle.

\- ¡No! ¡Me quedo aquí! ¡Ya me las apañaré! - respondió él desde el suelo, como si realmente ya no le interesara.

\- ¡Oye tío, ¿quieres ir al Hospital o no?! - le replicó ella sin mucha paciencia.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Pero no con una mujer inestable sujeta a su ciclo hormonal! - dijo él con la voz de la experiencia.

Becks se sintió extraña al sentirse llamada 'mujer' por un... hombre, eso la despistó y suavizó sus siguientes palabras:

\- Oye... Lo siento.

Él ni se inmutó. Permaneció quieto tamborileando el suelo con los dedos enfundados en los guantes negros de goma.

\- Ok. Yo me voy. ¡Sube si quieres y si no ahí te quedas!

Guardó la llave en la mochila mostrando total indiferencia y se subió a la moto. Inmediatamente el tipo se levantó y, con la misma precaria movilidad que una figurita de acción, se subió a la moto también.

\- Que conste que lo hago por mi hija. - le dijo en voz baja y a regañadientes.

Volviendo a acelerar para incorporarse a la autopista, Becks sonreía satisfecha de cómo había resuelto la situación.

* * *

Un poco más adelante el tráfico empezó a ser más denso. Becks aguzó sus sentidos para no chocarse con alguna frenada de algún coche. Serpenteó entre el tráfico prácticamente parado hasta que se dio cuenta de que más adelante había una especie de control policial.

\- Parece que nuestro alcalde se ha tomado en serio la seguridad vial, mira que... - su Batman particular se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando ella giró de repente. Dio un acelerón para subir el escalón de la acera y ambos rebotaron dolorosamente en el asiento.

\- ¡Oye!¡¿Qué pasa ahora?! - se quejó él.

Ella lo ignoró completamente. Paró la moto en la acera y echó un vistazo al control. Afortunadamente no la habían visto.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber qué...!?

Becks volvió a acelerar y giró magistralmente el manillar derecha-izquierda para meterse en un callejón oscuro. El foco de la Harley dejó ver un contenedor de basura y varias cajas de cartón mientras atravesaban la manzana de edificios por el interior.

\- ¡Oye, espera espera! ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡¿Por qué estás evitando el control policial?! ... ¡No me digas que eres una delincuente! ¡No me digas que te tiene fichada la policía! - gritó Batman con evidentes signos de indignación y pánico.

Becks dio un frenazo en mitad del callejón y lo sintió golpear contra su mochila de cervezas.

\- ¡-állate! - le ordenó con la voz amortiguada por el casco.

\- ¡No quiero! - le replicó histérico.

\- ¡A QUE TE DEJO AQUÍ TIRAO! - le amenazó ella a pleno pulmón.

Becks notó como él se revolvía en su trozo de asiento y no dijo nada más, o mejor dicho, habló, pero sin gritar:

\- Oye, mira, no soy el más indicado para dar consejos sobre lo legal o lo moral, pero sea lo que sea en lo que estás metida no será peor que lo que yo he hecho alguna vez. Así que... ¡no me importa! Tan solo déjame en el Hospital y nuestras vidas volverán a la normalidad o al menos a lo que cada uno estamos acostumbrados.

\- -o lle-as casco.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Que digo que no llevas casco! - le gritó ella

Por mucho que se hiciera la vista gorda, un casco de goma con orejitas de murciélago seguro que no pasaría una homologación en regla.

\- Uy, cierto.

\- ¡Y si nos pillan sin casco me echarán una multa! ¡A mí!

\- Bueno, en tal caso... perdona.

Becks lo ignoró y dio un poco de gas para avanzar poco a poco hasta asomar por el otro extremo de la manzana. No había ni rastro de la policía, así que se incorporó a la circulación. Iría callejeando, tardarían algo más, pero no estaba dispuesta a aguantar una bronca de su padre por culpa de este tipo.

* * *

Señalizó el giro hacia la izquierda y se desvió por la calle que directamente les llevaría al Hospital. Notó al tipo moverse inquieto cuando pararon en un semáforo en rojo.

\- ¡Ya veo la luz del Hospital a lo lejos! ¡Me puedo bajar aquí! No quiero darte más la lata... - dijo empezando a desmontarse.

Becks se sintió... Caray. Se sintió decepcionada. Después de la carrera que se había marcado quería entrar al Hospital por Urgencias y que todo el mundo se la quedara mirando y que médicos y enfermeros pensaran "Mira, una chica dura que rompiendo todos los tópicos ha ayudado a un pobre hombre" Y entonces ella se bajaría la visera, haría un gesto con la mano para despedirse y arrancaría ruidosamente dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos. Así. Todo guay y peliculero.

\- Como quieras.- dijo Becks ocultando su decepción. - Espera - Se hizo a un lado para no provocar un atasco y dejarlo en la acera.

El tipo se agarró a la mochila de su espalda he hizo un giro para pasar una pierna al otro lado, pero oyó un crack y cayó al suelo con un quejido.

\- ¡Ey!¿Estás bien? - preguntó la chica levantándose la visera y mirando al suelo, que parecía ser el lugar habitual para ese Batman.

\- Estoy... - el tipo gruñó - ... harto y dolorido.

Becks hizo algo que no había hecho en todo el día. Reírse. Empezó siendo una risa que quiso contener, pero que acabó en una sonora carcajada que pudo oírse incluso a través del casco.

\- ¡Je! ¡Sí, tu ríete! ¡Muy bonito! - dijo Batman desde el suelo intentando incorporarse.

Becks lo observó mientras se aguantaba la risa, aunque movimiento agitado de sus hombros la delataba. Él se le quedó mirando. De repente sintió que la mirada de su extraño y friki acompañante cambiaba de fastidiado a tener un brillo divertido en sus ojos. Unos ojos que por primera vez se fijó que estaban pintados todo alrededor de negro, como un antifaz, del mismo color que la máscara del superheroe.

Ella le alargó la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Él se la tomó. Becks sintió su grande y fuerte mano hacer un poco de fuerza y con otro gruñido el tipo se puso de pie. Kate le soltó la mano sintiéndose otra vez ruborizada.

\- ¡Auch! - se quejó al pisar el suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- El tobillo... ¡mierda!.

Becks se le quedó mirando, el hombre volvía a estar disgustado. Intentó dar un paso. Cojeaba.

\- ¡Venga! ¡Vuelve a subir! - le dijo ella. Esta vez sonaba como un ofrecimiento no una orden.

El hombre se volvió a dirigir renqueante y obedientemente a la moto. Y retomaron la marcha.


	3. En el hospital

CAPÍTULO 3: En el Hospital

* * *

Becks aparcó cerca de la puerta de urgencias y apagó el motor.

\- Me vas a tener que echar una mano... - dijo él sin atreverse a moverse.

La chica ni si quiera se quitó el casco y se dispuso a ayudarle a bajarse. El Batman se puso a su lado y pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros empezaron a andar. Ella se sorprendió gratamente de lo alto que era, por lo menos le sacaba la cabeza. Hasta hacía un par de años, cuando tenía 14, ella era la chica más alta de su clase, incluso más alta que los chicos. Por suerte algunos de ellos ya habían empezado a alcanzarla, dejándose de sentir ella como una larguirucha desgarbada. De todas maneras daba gusto encontrarse con un tipo tan alto que la hiciera sentir de estatura normal.

Atravesaron la puerta y un enfermero, superado el susto inicial de ver a un Batman y una motorista grunge entrar por la puerta, les ofreció una silla de ruedas. El hombre murciélago le hizo una señal con la mano rechanzando la silla.

\- Busco a mi niña, pelirroja, quince meses... La ha traído su abuela, la señora Rodgers. - comenzó a parlotear.

\- Tendrá que identificarse, señor... - le dijo sosegadamente el aún asombrado trabajador.

Becks sintió cómo su acompañante se impacientó y dejó de usarla como muleta para acercarse al mostrador cojeando. Se inclinó y le dijo al enfermero unas palabras al oído. Este lo escuchó atentamente y cuando acabó le miró de arriba a abajo como intentando encajar lo que le acababa de decir. A ella le pareció rarísimo, pero llevaba una noche llena de rarezas así que simplemente la añadió a la colección dentro de su cabeza.

\- De todas maneras necesitaremos su carnet, señor. - oyó decir al enfermero con voz amable.

\- Ok. Sí, no hay problema.- contestó más tranquilo.

La forma de hurgarse en los bolsillos del batcinturón provocaron otra sonrisa en Kate, que quedó oculta debajo del casco que aún llevaba puesto.

\- Rayos, ¿pero qué...? - el hombre sacó los dedos por debajo del bolsillo. Había un agujero enorme. Había perdido la cartera.

\- Lo siento señor. Si no tiene carnet no podemos registrarle y entonces no podemos dejarle entrar, deberá esperar fuera, normas del Hospital.

\- Pero, pero, mi hijita... ¡déjeme pasar un segundo!¡Si debe estar ahí mismo! - suplicó

Becks sintió varias punzadas en su cuerpo avisándole de varias alertas que estaba a punto de quebrantar. Se quitó el casco y se atusó el pelo con una mano.

\- ¿Pueden registrarme a mí?

Tanto el enfermero como el falso Batman giraron la cabeza a la vez y se le quedaron mirando como si no se acordaran que estaba ahí.

\- Si es mayor de edad y se hace responsable de sus actos sí. - dijo el auxiliar.

Becks miró al enfermero haciendo una mueca y luego miró de reojo al friki. Aunque la máscara le tapaba casi toda la cara pudo apreciar la angustia que estaba pasando. Pensó que la multa por identificarse con un carnet falso en un Hospital seguramente era mucho menor que por comprar alcohol, cosa que ya había hecho.

\- Vale. - dijo ella, aunque las palabras 'responsable de sus actos' le chirriaran en la cabeza. De momento sólo le implicaban quedarse un rato en el hospital.

El enfermero se acercó al mostrador para tomarle los datos. Becks abrió su cartera ante la atenta mirada de un sorprendido Batman y cogió un carnet de un compartimento que entregó inmediatamente al auxiliar. Éste le tomó nota y se lo devolvió.

\- Muy bien, señorita Smith y... acompañante. Pueden entrar y esperar en esa sala.

\- Gracias. - dijo Becks en voz baja recogiendo el carnet falso que decía que era 'Ann Smith' 22 años y de una zona chunga de Nueva Jersey, en vez de 'Kate Beckett' 16 años y de una zona buena de Manhattan.

\- ...Gracias - dijo en voz baja boquiabierto Batman, dirigiéndose a ella.

Kate lo miró de reojo mientras se guardaba el carnet rápidamente.

\- No hagas que me arrepienta. ¿vale? - le contestó ella de mal genio.

Él ya no se sorprendió de su enésimo cambio de humor.

\- No. No lo haré. - dijo mientras cojeaba detrás de ella hacia la sala de espera.

* * *

El tipo, avergonzado, le pidió unas monedas para llamar por teléfono. Ella se le quedó mirando en silencio. El hombre aún tenía esa mirada de preocupación en sus ojos y además el sudor estaba corriendo el maquillaje oscuro. Estaba empezando a sentirse mal por haberse comportado como una histérica rebelde con él.

\- Te lo devolveré.-le dijo él, suplicándole, pensando que su falta de reacción se debía a la desconfianza.

Becks, sin decir nada, se levantó y volvió a sacar su cartera, de tela y con cierre de velkro, la abrió cuidadosamente y sacó unas monedas.

\- Gracias. - el hombre le sonrió y se dirigió cojeando a los teléfonos.

Ella se quedó mirando cómo se bamboleaba la capa negra con su caminar renqueante. Pensó en ella misma ¿debería avisar a su chico que llegaría algo más tarde? Sacó la cartera para coger unas pocas monedas más.

Salió ella también al pasillo y se encontró a... ¿cómo había dicho?... Ah, sí: _Alex_... se encontró a Alex apoyado en la pared y esperando que descolgaran al otro lado de la línea. Ella observó que había otro teléfono al final del pasillo y hacia allí se dirigió. Cuando llegó miró de reojo y lo vio gesticular y hablar, aunque a esa distancia no oía sus palabras.

Ella se concentró en su propia llamada. Marcó y esperó. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y se balanceó adelante y atrás mientras contaba los tonos de llamada. El teléfono llegó a su máximo de tiempo y le devolvió las monedas sin que su chico descolgara. Bueno, ella lo había intentado.

Volvió caminando hacia la sala de espera, pero al acercarse oyó la airada voz de su acompañante. Sonaba muy distinta a como se había dirigido a ella. Parecía estar realmente enfadado, le dio cierto reparo pasar justo a su lado en ese estado. Antes de acercarse más pasó por la puerta de otra sala de espera, que tenía una máquina de bebidas, entró rápidamente y jugueteó con las monedas que llevaba en la mano pensando qué tomar.

Desde ahí llegaron a sus oídos algunas palabras sueltas.

\- Mederith ¿Por qué has dejado a nuestra hija con mi madre?...

\- ¿Una audición? ¿Un viernes por la noche?...¡Hum!...

\- No, no he dicho que no te crea, ¡No empecemos!...Hum...

\- Pero si me lo hubieses dicho me hubiese quedado en casa...

\- ¡Era una estúpida fiesta de la editorial!...

Bajó el tono de voz para hablar más seriamente. Becks sintió acelerarse su corazón. Había algo en la forma de hablar que le hizo sentir que estaba enfadado, pero no sólo eso... también dolido... y muy decepcionado. Lo oyó colgar el teléfono y ella, que se había quedado paralizada delante de la máquina, se apresuró a echar las monedas por si se le ocurría entrar y pillarla cotilleando.

* * *

Cuando volvió a entrar en la sala encontró a un Batman cabizbajo y silencioso. Becks, se acercó dando un par de zancadas y se colocó enfrente suyo. Él no reaccionó.

\- No te vendría mal un poco de esto. - le dijo ella mostrándole una lata en cada mano para que eligiera entre un 7up y un Nestea.

Él subió su mirada hundida hacia las latas y luego hacia su cara. Ella quiso ser amable y sonreír, pero lo que le salió fue una tímida mueca que apenas hizo subir la comisura de sus labios. Él inmediatamente comprendió su buena intención y sonrió, aunque mantuvo la mirada triste. Becks sintió una punzada en el pecho al sentir su dolor.

\- Muchas gracias, _chica misteriosa_. - dijo decidiéndose por el 7up.

Ella se quedó con el Nestea y se sentó a su lado, pero dejando una silla vacía entre ambos, donde ella dejó el casco y la mochila. Los dos abrieron sus respectivas latas y bebieron un sorbo.

\- Oye, gracias otra vez. - dijo Batman mirándola de reojo girando en cuerpo incómodamente. - Soy consciente de que no todo el mundo se haría responsable de un tipo al que acaba de conocer. Y menos aún disfrazado del caballero oscuro... quizás de Supermán hubiese tenido más suerte.

A Becks le alivió oírlo más animado.

\- Olvídalo... - le echó un vistazo - ...¿Por qué no te quitas ya el traje? - dijo extrañada, cruzándose de brazos y sosteniendo la lata con una mano.

\- Ou... bueno... es que es el traje original de la película, de la última, e hicieron falta tres personas para meterme aquí dentro, si me lo intento quitar y lo rompo mi jefa me mata. Además no llevo mucha ropa debajo ¡Eso sí que hubiese sido un hándicap a la hora de parar a alguien! ¿verdad? - Kate sintió un escalofrío y volvió a mirar al tal Alex de arriba a abajo.

No se consideraba una seguidora acérrima de las pelis de Batman pero sí que había leído la novela gráfica de Frank Miller, mucho más acorde sus gustos.

\- ¿Trabajas... disfrazándote? - preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño y admirando los detalles del traje con todo el disimulo que pudo.

\- ...A veces sí... pero en realidad tengo un trabajo... aburrido... de sentarse en una oficina... ¡como todo el mundo!- contestó él volviendo a beber un trago después.

Otra vez esas pausas al hablar. Becks no era tonta, se había dado cuenta de que el tipo evitaba algo. Verdaderamente no le importó mucho. Eran dos extraños que habían coincidido y por causas ajenas a su voluntad habían terminado compartiendo un rato en la sala de espera de un Hospital. No le podía pedir sinceridad cuando ni ella misma le había dicho su nombre.

* * *

\- ¿Has avisado a tus padres? - preguntó él en un tono neutro.

Becks se quedó petrificada durante unos segundos. No podía ser que le estuviese preguntando eso. Ella lo tenía comprobado. Hacía tiempo que compraba cervezas para la pandilla y rara vez le habían pedido el carnet. Era muy alta, tenía las facciones muy marcadas, iba muy maquillada y su cuerpo de mujer estaba completamente desarrollado... y aunque ella tenía la esperanza de que aún le creciese un poco más el pecho, lo cierto es que nadie pensaría que era una adolescente que tenía que avisar a papi y mami porque fuese a llegar tarde.

\- ¿A mis padres? - dijo ella con toda la extrañeza y despreocupación que pudo impregnar en su voz

\- Sí... - dijo él tranquilamente volviéndola a mirar a los ojos.

Ella se sintió incómoda y le evitó la mirada. Mierda. Se iba a dar cuenta de la verdad. Hizo un esfuerzo y le volvió a mirar a los ojos antes de hablar.

\- ¿Te parezco que tengo edad de dar explicaciones a mis viejos? - dijo cortante y malhumorada. No estaba fingiendo del todo.

Él la volvió a mirar de arriba a abajo y sonrió. Becks vio sus dientes asomar en una media sonrisa que no supo porqué pero le recordó a Harrison Ford. También se sintió taladrada por sus ojos, ahora risueños que la observaban con descaro.

\- En realidad 'señorita Smith'... - él hizo un gesto como dudando de la veracidad de esa identidad mientras ella se revolvía en su silla - ...me he fijado en tu casco de motorista

Ella miró de reojo su casco, que descansaba en la silla vacía entre los dos.

\- Es un casco nuevecito y de los buenos, no menos de cien pavos... que contrasta escandalosamente con ese peligro de moto parcheada, que seguramente conseguiste en un desguace tras un siniestro total o algo parecido. Sólo unos padres preocupados serían capaz de hacer un regalo así a su rebelde hija... después de que ella se gastara todos sus ahorros en una Harley.

Becks frunció el ceño y le volvió a mirar a los ojos.

\- Oh, bueno, los mismos padres que te pagan la cara ortodoncia que evitas mostrar y que te hace arrastrar un poco las eses cuando hablas...

Becks apretó los labios y tocó con su dolorida lengua los brackets cerciorándose que estaban en su sitio. No le estaba gustando que un extraño le pusiese las cartas sobre la mesa.

\- Aunque lo que me ha dado la pista definitiva ha sido el carnet... - Alex le miró a los ojos he hizo gesto para que se acercara. Becks inclinó la cabeza y él continuó en voz baja - ... cuando le has enseñado el carnet al enfermero, para que te anotara, he visto que tenías en la cartera un carnet de estudiante del Styuvesant High School, he visto el escudo. Así que supongo que nos ha registrado con el carnet que usas para comprar alcohol, que será lo que llevas en esa fría mochila a la que he tenido pegada la entrepierna todo el viajecito en moto.

Kate miró de reojo su mochila, miró la entrepierna del Batman, y volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Iba a decir algo, pero decidió callarse. Se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido. Se pensaba que lo tenía todo bajo control pero el tipo este la había calado desde el principio.

\- ¿He acertado? - dijo con un toque risueño en la voz.

\- ¡Bah!- dijo ella intentando parecer que no.

\- Tranquila. No me voy a chivar... Pero deberías llamar a tus padres.

* * *

Becks notaba su corazón tan acelerado por los nervios que pensaba que se le iba a salir por la boca. Rápidamente intentó hacerse con el control de la conversación.

\- Ellos no... Ellos no me esperan hasta tarde. En realidad iba a... un ensayo. ¡Estoy en un grupo!

\- ¿De música? No veo que lleves instrumento, a no ser que la llave inglesa sea considerada 'percusión' - contraatacó él sin darle tiempo a serenarse.

\- Mi guitarra está en el local. Había salido... a por cervezas. - Se maldijo a sí misma por decir la verdad tan pronto.

\- Ajam. - dijo él musicalmente.

Él se le quedó mirando sonriente. Ella apartó la mirada, se cruzó de brazos incómoda y bebió un sorbo de la lata. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. No fue un silencio incómodo, fue más bien un silencio durante el cual se podían oír las ruedas de sus respectivos cerebros encajando las piezas.

\- Se pasará, ¿sabes? - dijo Alex-Batman.

\- ¿El qué? - articuló ella pareciendo no importarle.

\- La adolescencia. Esa época en la que intentas encajar a toda costa... muerto de miedo... incomprendido... Terminará, en cuanto te des cuenta de que cada uno somos únicos, de que siempre tendremos miedo y de que para que nos comprendan, primero necesitamos comprender a los demás.

¡Leches! ¡Parecía un filósofo o algo así! Pero no lo decía del modo aleccionador que usaban otros adultos con ella, sino que Kate sintió que hablaba así por su propia experiencia.

\- Con lo que he visto esta noche tienes más que suficiente como para enfrentarse al mundo, Becks. Así que relájate un poco... ¡o espantarás a todos tus pretendientes! - dijo bromeando.

Ella se le quedó mirando igual que él, estaban separados por un asiento pero sus miradas se encontraron como si fueran un par de buenos amigos. Ella no se sintió incómoda... fue una sensación rara... algo que no había experimentado antes... digamos que... había conectado con alguien.

Kate se perdió en el azul de sus risueños ojos y sintió que se ruborizaba.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando esta noche, pero estaba sintiendo cosas raras. Una extraña fuerza que, sin darse cuenta, le estaba empujando a salir de su egocéntrico mundo adolescente y le estaba encaminando hacia una profunda empatía con un desconocido, que había surgido de una forma totalmente natural.

Se preguntó si estaría mal darle las gracias. Se preguntó si era normal querer darle un abrazo. Se preguntó si sus ojos serían así de brillantes a la luz del día. Se preguntó si su corazón estaría cabalgando al mismo ritmo que el de ella.

* * *

 **Hola, soy la autora, muchas gracias por las reviews. Siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo. Espero que os esté resultando entretenido y a la vez 'creíble'.**


	4. Pequeño ángel

CAPÍTULO 4:Pequeño ángel

* * *

El llanto de un niño a lo lejos interrumpió su silencio. Kate se sintió aliviada, porque había tomado un grado de intimidad con el que se sentía un poco incómoda. Alex se levantó como un rayo.

\- ¡Esa es mi niña! - se tambaleó hasta que consiguió mantenerse en equilibrio y dio un paso quejándose de su tobillo.

\- Ey, espera... - Becks se levantó y se puso a su lado para hacerle de bastón humano. Él le pasó el brazo por los hombros y empezaron a caminar sincronizados como si lo llevaran haciendo toda la vida.

Salieron al pasillo. Al otro lado se acercaba un doctor con bata blanca con una criatura pelirroja en brazos que no paraba de llorar. Detrás de él una señora vestida con una bata estampada de dudoso gusto y la cara pringada de algo verde revoloteaba intentando calmar a la niña. Alex aceleró el paso con lo que Kate tuvo que concentrarse en caminar y no caerse.

Cuando llegaron a su encuentro, Alex dejó de apoyarse en ella y abrió los brazos con intención de coger a su hija. Becks observó cómo la congestionada y llorosa cara de la pequeña se tornó sorprendida al ver al hombre de negro a poco centímetros de ella.

\- ¡Mi niña!¡Cariño!¡Papá ya está aquí! - le dijo musicalmente con esa voz que se utiliza con los bebés.

Kate aguantó la respiración pensando que la niña se iba a echar otra vez a llorar, pero vio cómo los llorosos ojos azules de la pequeña dejaron de brotar lágrimas y levantó sus bracitos para lanzarse al cuello de su padre. Fue cómo si hubiese hecho magia, pues en cuanto se sintió protegida recostó la cabeza sobre el murciélago del pecho y cerró los ojos. Becks se sorprendió a si misma sonriendo de oreja a oreja ante una situación tan tierna.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, madre? ¿Está bien? - Becks pensaba que ya no había gente que llamase 'madre' a su madre.

\- Tranquilo querido, no ha sido más que un susto. Yo estaba tocando al piano una pieza de Cats cuando, de repente, oigo un retumbar que achaqué al ímpetu de mi interpretación pero...

La señora parecía estar viviendo en una obra de teatro o una telenovela de médicos, explicándole a Alex lo que había pasado con bastante dosis de espectáculo y movimiento de manos.

\- Ajám... - asintió él como si realmente no se hubiese enterado de nada y se quedó mirando a la señora - ...¿Qué es eso que llevas en la cara, madre?

\- Es una mascarilla de 1000 dólares. Tiene que hacer efecto durante 12 horas. No querrías que me la quitara recién puesta para venir a Urgencias.

\- O no, claro. Si cuesta 'eso' mejor aprovéchala. - dijo Alex con lo que le pareció a Kate que era su voz de hijo resignado.

La señora se le quedó mirando a Becks con una cara igual de sorprendida que la que ella misma creía tener en este momento.

\- Ouh, ella es la señorita... Smith. Ha sido tan amable de... dejar la fiesta de disfraces y de traerme aquí en su moto desde el Midtown.

\- ¡Oh! Encantada, querida. - dijo educadamente ella y aliviada, seguramente por la explicación de Alex de que sus pintas grunge se debían a un disfraz.

\- Hola - articuló Becks en voz baja.

\- ¡Oh! Madre ¿llevas efectivo? He perdido mi cartera y le debo a la señorita una carrera.- Alex le miró sonriente mientras daba saltitos para entretener a su pequeña.

\- Eeeh, no hace falta... - dijo ella tímidamente.

El Batman más paternal que Becks había imaginado le miró extrañado, acunando a su hijita. Se volvió hacia su madre, que había abierto su bolso de mano.

\- Hazme el favor de aceptarlo... Becks. - dijo él colocándole unos billetes delante de ella. - Te agradezco de corazón cómo me has ayudado, has sido... muy valiente. Ya me gustaría que mi pequeña dentro de unos años tuviera la mitad de ese arrojo que tú tienes. Por favor, cógelo.

La calidez de sus palabras y el brillo en sus ojos, extrañamente azules bajo la blanca luz fluorescente del hospital, guiaron la mano de Kate del bolsillo de su pantalón al dinero. Lo apretó fuerte en su puño y le sonrió.

\- Y... hazme un favor personal ¿vale? El tráfico a estas horas es de locos, coge un taxi, ve a tu ensayo y luego a casa o donde quieras, pero deja esa moto aquí, mándala reparar y no la montes hasta que la tengas a punto, ¿de acuerdo?

Kate, sorprendida, no hizo otra cosa más que asentir con la cabeza. Echó un vistazo disimuladamente al dinero. Eran billetes grandes. Animada por el alivio de comprobar que todo había salido bien y que nadie iba a ocupar portadas de periódicos, sintió una felicidad y alegría impropia en ella últimamente. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y contemplando a Alex acunando a su pequeña dijo:

\- Al final ha resultado que eres un padre guay. - asintió con la cabeza varias veces como aprobándole.

Tras unos segundos de silencio mirándose fijamente, le pareció ver a Alex emocionado debajo de esa máscara, entonces sintió que ella misma se ruborizaba.

\- Y tú definitivamente tienes madera de poli. - dijo él devolviéndole el cumplido. Aunque ella puso la misma cara de desconcierto que cuando su padre le enseñaba folletos de escuelas universitarias de monjas.

\- Esto... bueno, yo te invitaría a un café si no fuesen las tantas y no tuviese que acostar a mi niña. - Becks se dio cuenta de que el susodicho Alex no podía pasar más de un minuto sin abrir la boca.

\- Bah, tranquilo. No bebo café. - dijo ella apretando nerviosamente el dinero en su sudoroso puño.

Él se acercó y habló en voz baja, tan baja que el galopar de su propio corazón le dificultaba oírlo:

\- Le voy a contar un secreto que le vendrá bien dentro de unos años, señorita Becks. Sepa que cuando un adulto invita otro adulto a tomar café el noventa por ciento de las veces... ¡no hay café!

Becks se puso colorada de vergüenza al sentirlo tan cerca pronunciando esas palabras en plan confidencia. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Se miraron a los ojos. Su mirada juguetona le volvió a hacer sentir cosas que no controlaba y no le hizo ninguna gracia. Kate estuvo a punto de gritarle pero por respeto a la monada de niñita que no tenía la culpa de tener un padre tan tierno pero a la vez tan patán y que había conciliado el sueño dijo muy seriamente en voz baja:

\- Estás casado. Yo soy una menor. Mis padres son abogados. ¿Quieres que siga?

\- Me refería a... ¿un zumito? ¿un batido? - dijo él fingiendo inocencia.

Becks se puso aún más colorada ahora de ira, pues ella sabía de sobra que no había sido 'ese' el significado de su comentario.

\- Querido, voy a ir llamando a un taxi, estoy agotada.

La señora con la cara cubierta de mascarilla interrumpió las ganas locas que le habían entrado de gritarle a ese caradura. Se despidió amablemente de ella y se alejó canturreando, seguramente algo de Cats. Aprovechando la interrupción y harta de su noche trastocada de viernes decidió terminar el asunto.

\- Yo también me tengo que ir. ADIÓS. - Becks se dio media vuelta y se alejó un par de pasos.

\- Oye oye, espera, perdona. PERDONA.

Becks se paró un instante. Tras unos segundo de duda, se giró para mirarle a los ojos una vez más.

\- Lo retiro, ¿vale?. Tienes razón. No vamos a tomar ningún café ni literal ni figurado. Pero... quizás en otras circunstancias...

Él le miró con cara de cachorro, ella no podía acabar enfadada con alguien que la miraba así. Menos aún después de comprobar que el pobre hombre no mentía y que de verdad estaba preocupado por su hija. Becks terminó por sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Eso. Quizás en otras circunstancias...¿Quién sabe, no?

Kate se giró dándole la espalda y echó a caminar a grandes zancadas alejándose de él, sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Becks salió por la puerta acareando la mochila al hombro derecho y balanceando el casco en la mano izquierda. Seguía sonriendo. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto, habría pensado que no le pegaba nada a las pintas de grunge deprimida que llevaba. Pero no había nadie, exceptuando la teatral señora con la mascarilla facial, que unos metros más allá acababa de parar un taxi.

Kate dio un par de pasos en dirección contraria, hacia su moto, pero entonces paró. No es que fuese a obedecer a ese tipo. No. Simplemente iba a seguir su consejo, como si fuese un amigo. Se sintió acalorada al sentir ese extraño sentimiento en su interior. Algo que no sabía como describir. Pero que la hizo sentir bien. Muy bien.

Cayó en la cuenta de que aún llevaba el dinero apretado en su puño. Se paró y asegurándose de que no había nadie alrededor lo contó rápidamente. Sintió un escalofrío y pensó seriamente si el charlatán metepatas era millonario o algo así. La única vez que ella había tenido tanto dinero encima fue cuando compró la moto. Con cierto nerviosismo apartó unos billetes para el taxi y guardó el resto en su mochila, en el lugar más seguro: junto a la llave inglesa.

Al volver a colocarse la mochila y echar un vistazo casual a la calle lo volvió a ver entrando el el taxi con su hija en brazos. Y entonces Becks sintió como todos sus sentidos se agudizaban como queriendo grabar en su retina la imagen.

Vio como se movía lentamente para evitar despertarla, mientras le protegía la cabecita con la mano. Ella se quedó como hipnotizada, admirando la escena en silencio, desde la oscuridad.

El vehículo reanudó la marcha y se alejó lentamente, quizás porque Alex así se lo había dicho al conductor, pensó ella. Entonces Becks sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Dio unos cuantos pasos como queriendo alargar la escena todo lo posible, hasta que el coche giró al llegar a la esquina y desapareció de su vista. Entonces sintió un pinchazo que durante un segundo la dejó sin respiración.

* * *

\- ¿Pasa algo, querido? - preguntó Martha a su hijo, que pareció seguir con la mirada algo en la oscuridad de la noche al otro lado de la ventanilla.

\- No, no es nada, madre. - contestó él, en voz baja. A continuación cerró los ojos y besó en la coronilla a su pequeña, como queriéndose evadir de todo lo demás.

Ella entornó los ojos y supo que definitivamente algo pasaba.

* * *

Becks se puso de puntillas y levantó el brazo nada más que intuyó el brillo de la luz del taxi que indicaba que estaba libre. Gracias a Dios vio que aminoró la marcha, porque odiaba estar de pasmarote. Se colocó bien el pelo procurando estar presentable y que el conductor no acelerara cuando la viese de cerca como había hecho el anterior. Por suerte el hindú que conducía no se dejó impresionar y frenó junto a sus pies. Beck pensó que ir de grunge no siempre tenía sus ventajas...

\- ¡Espera! - oyó a sus espaldas.

No podía ser.

Antes de volverse ya sabía de sobra quien era, pero cuando lo hizo lo vio claramente: Su particular Batman que se acercaba cojeando a paso ligero por la acera. Ella se quedó paralizada a medio meterse en el vehículo con la puerta abierta. Le miró con incredulidad y sorpresa.

\- ¡Un momento! - dijo en cuanto llegó a tres pasos de ella. A continuación se dobló y trató de recuperar la respiración tomando unas bocanadas de aire.

Ella se le quedó mirando en estado de shock, provocado por un torrente de emociones que estaban acelerando su corazón. La desazón que había sentido hace un momento al ver desaparecer el taxi había caído fulminada al volver a ver a su peculiar acompañante de esta rara noche. Becks notó una sensación de calor y alegría en su interior que la hizo retroceder a su infancia, cuando todo era más sencillo, ella era más feliz.

\- ¿Qué haces...? - acertó a decir patidifusa, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

\- Mi taxi está a la vuelta de la esquina, me he parado porque... porque... - Alex se incorporó sin completar la frase.

Se acercó a ella y Becks instintivamente se irguió, frente a frente, cara a cara. Podían sentir sus respiraciones a pocos centímetros de sus bocas y el agradable calor de sus cuerpos en contraste con el fresco de la noche. La anaranjada luz de las farolas cubría sus perfiles, en contraste con la oscuridad, dando a la escena un ambiente peligrosamente íntimo.

\- Mi mujer dice... - dijo Alex en voz baja y seria - ...que es normal que un par de adultos... amigos... de sexo opuesto... se despidan con un... breve beso en los labios... que está de moda ahora y que no implica nada romántico, dice... que...

Ella se quedó hipnotizada por sus palabras y respondió en un susurro:

\- Técnicamente no soy adulta...

\- Una lástima - dijo Alex. Ambos se miraron a los labios.

\- Y tampoco es que seamos amigos... - dijo ella relamiéndose y mirándole a los ojos.

\- Una pena - dijo él balanceándose peligrosamente cerca de su boca.

Entonces Becks se sorprendió a sí misma dando el pequeño paso que faltaba para que sus bocas se encontrasen. "¿Menor de edad? ¿Hombre casado? ¡Qué diablos!" debió de pensar su subconsciente.

Sintió su calor y su humedad, acompañados de la leve presión que él ejercía sobre sus labios -cerrados-. Se sintió tremendamente acalorada y el pecho le dolía de tan fuerte que le latía el corazón. Si hace un momento sentía felicidad, no supo describir qué era esto que la estaba golpeando ahora. Sólo sabía que no quería que terminase nunca. Pensaba que se iba a marear, estaba aguantando la respiración si querer...

Como empujados por una necesidad vital y perfectamente sincronizados ambos se separaron para coger aire y se volvieron a encontrar ahora con sus labios algo más abiertos y sus cabezas ladeadas. Becks sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero una fuerza magnética más fuerte que ella la guiaba. Igual que guió la mano que tenía libre hacia los falsos abdominales de latex, mientras sentía la enguantada mano de él posándose en su hombro.

La emoción de saltarse las reglas junto con la sorpresa de su regreso, cuando pensaba que no se volverían a ver más, y el excitante escenario de la noche neoyorkina, hizo que las terminaciones nerviosas de los labios de Kate enviaran unas señales muy convincentes a sus partes más íntimas, haciendo que ella se sintiera lubricada al instante.

\- ¡Ey! ¿¡Van a querer taxi o no!?

Ambos dieron un paso atrás asustados. Mirándose medio avergonzados por lo que acababan de hacer y también, como no, por lo que acababan de sentir. A la dura Becks le delataba su agitada respiración y Alex se alegró de que el látex ocultara la presión que sentía en la entrepierna.

El hombre del turbante se quedó esperando una respuesta asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla del lado del conductor. Batman le hizo una señal con la mano para que esperara un minuto.

\- Como el más adulto de los dos... creo que... deberíamos seguir nuestros caminos. - dijo Alex nervioso.

\- Claro.- dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza convincentemente, e ignorando su fuego interior.

Se miraron una vez más a los ojos, conscientes de que 'lo suyo' iba a terminar ahí, un sabor agridulce sin duda. A Becks se le empañaron los ojos y él, sintiéndose culpable de haber provocado esta segunda despedida, le sonrió con dulzura.

\- O mi mujer está equivocada o es que yo soy un anticuado - dijo él tocándose los labios como comprobando que estaban ahí.

Ella sonrió ampliamente dejando ver su discreta ortodoncia. Alex le resultaba gracioso aunque él pareciese no hacerlo a propósito.

\- Creo que hemos fallado en lo de ser breves - dijo Kate con los ojos brillantes y más serena.

\- Sí, eso habrá sido... - dijo él aún relamiéndose cómicamente.

Llegados a este punto Alex hizo un gesto y le sostuvo galantemente la puerta mientras ella entraba en el coche. Cuando ella se hubo acomodado con su mochila y su casco a cuestas, él se agachó para verla a través de la ventanilla.

\- Que te vaya bien, Becks... ¡Y sé buena chica! - dicho esto se sonrieron por última vez.

Luego dio un golpecito en el techo del coche y el taxista se puso en marcha, dejando a ambos con un momento que quedaría en su memoria.


	5. Underground

CAPÍTULO 5: Underground

* * *

Becks se subió al montacargas y pulsó el botón del último piso: el ático donde ensayaba el grupo. Se ajustó la mochila a su dolorido hombro. Estaba hasta las narices de cargar con las latas de cervezas por medio Manhattan a pesar de que el último trayecto hubiese sido en taxi.

Kate era un batiburrillo de emociones en estos momentos. Había hecho todo el viaje en taxi como en una nube no sabiendo si sentirse culpable o eufórica por lo que acababa de pasar. No tenía claro si técnicamente Alex había puesto los cuernos a su mujer con ella o no... ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un 'pico'? ¿Un beso?... ¡Qué fuerte! ¡Becks-rompe-hogares! Ya imaginaba a su padre rellenado la solicitud para el convento.

Y por otra parte... ¿Acaso ella había puesto los cuernos a su chico? Mmmm. Tenía que pensarlo. Esta noche había sentido una conexión con un extraño tan fuerte que dudaba que sus sentimientos por su guitarrista significasen realmente 'algo'.

Había tonteado con su ligue grunge que si un beso... que si una caricia... que si un morreo de esos incómodos con lengua hasta la garganta... y entonces ella sentía cosquillitas _ahí_ abajo. Pero lo de esta noche había sido TAN diferente... agitó un poco las piernas para asegurarse que ya no estaba cachonda como una perra en celo.

En definitiva: estaba echa un lío. No era nada nuevo en ella, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos. Antes todo era más fácil. Sonrió al recordar la tierna imagen de la pequeña pelirroja dormidita en los brazos de su padre y su plácido recuerdo fue interrumpido por el desagradable chirrido del elevador al llegar a su destino.

Se cambió el casco de mano para agarrar el asa de la reja metálica y tirar de ella con energía. Otro chirrido se mezcló con el lacónico bajo de guitarra que se oía, amplificado, en la diáfana planta del local.

Dio unos pasos hacia el origen de la música. El artista, si es que se le podía llamar así, era un desaliñado y desgarbado chico que, sentado en un taburete alto, pellizcaba monótonamente las cuerdas. A él le parecería sublime, pero el repetitivo sonido estaba rayando a la mismísma Becks.

\- ¡EEEYYY! - le gritó ella para sacarlo de su cuelgue. Inmediatamente echó un vistazo alrededor. - ¿Dónde están los demás?

El chaval, ojeroso y con un cigarro en la comisura de la boca que humeaba pestosamente, levantó la cabeza sobresaltado. Kate dio un paso atrás.

\- ¿Estás...? - la chica hizo una mueca de desaprobación - ¿Eso es un porro? ¿De dónde... ?

\- ¡Beeeeeecksssss! - el flipao chaval hizo mención de pasarle un brazo por la cintura pero al inclinarse perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo junto con la guitarra.

El amplificador emitió un pitido que casi los deja sordos. Kate soltó el casco y la mochila y corrió a desenchufar el aparato. Al chico le entró la risa floja en el suelo mientras intentaba levantarse, sin éxito.

\- ¡TÍO! ¡QUE ESO ES DROGA! - le gritó una alterada Kate agitando el cable aún en su mano. Kate pensó que no se había lucido a la hora de elegir un ligue grunge para, básicamente, llevar la contraria a su padre. Había tenido que elegir al más gilipollas.

\- No... no te enfades... la podemos compartir... - balbuceó mientras daba una calada al canuto tumbado en el suelo.

\- ¡Yo no quiero! ¡Yo no...! - Kate estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada. Con él y con esa absurda necesidad de encajar en el mundo, que le había llevado de bruces a una situación que no le gustaba nada. - ¡Yo no quiero esto!¡YO NO SOY ASÍ!

La habitación dio vueltas alrededor de Becks, como en esas ocasiones en que te das cuenta de una gran verdad de la vida. Temblaba de rabia y respiraba agitadamente. Actuó con decisión, se dirigió al fondo de la habitación y cogió su guitarra. Después avanzó con paso firme hasta su mochila.

\- Oh, vamos, ¿por qué te crees que monté un grupo? ¿Por la música? - le dijo él acercándose a cuatro patas hacia ella.

Ella le ignoró, sacó las latas de cerveza y se las tiró delante de él con furia. Luego se echó la recién aligerada mochila a la espalda, junto con su guitarra y cogió el casco del suelo.

\- ¡Lo hice por ti! ¡Quería enrollarme contigo! - el chaval intentó coger una lata de cerveza que rodaba por el suelo - ¡Pero eres una estrecha!

Becks lo siguió ignorando y se alegró de no haber pasado de segunda base con él. Se dirigió con grandes zancadas hasta el elevador. Entro y, cuando se dispuso a cerrar la verja para bajar, el chaval se lanzó sobre ella.

Kate no pudo esquivarlo.

Sintió cómo le agarró la cazadora y la empujó con fuerza contra la pared del fondo del ascensor. La guitarra de Becks emitió unos desafinados acordes con el golpe y ella se golpeó la cabeza con algo pero con la adrenalina del momento apenas lo notó.

La mantuvo apretada contra la pared con su cara a pocos centímetros de la de ella, tan cerca que Kate sintió nauseas por la peste a porro. Él le clavó sus ojos de loco mientras movía apresuradamente las manos intentando quitarle la camiseta. Entonces Becks pensó que esto no podía estar pasando, que no era lógico: se había sentido más segura junto a un extraño vestido de Batman que junto a este... este...

La palabra 'violador' no llegó a materializarse en su mente. Oyó una tela rasgarse y sintió las sudorosas manos del chico rozando su piel, pero era extraño, como si le estuviese pasando otra persona.

Y entonces Becks actuó por instinto. Un instinto que no sabía que tenía. Una reacción que no se espera de una chica acomodada que estaba pasando por una fase grunge.

Apretó los dientes y levantó la rodilla, propinándole un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él diera un paso atrás. Momento que ella aprovechó para, rápidamente, trazar un arco con el casco que llevaba asido en el brazo. La nariz del chico grunge paró la trayectoria del casco de sopetón y empezó a sangrar con abundancia. El tío la soltó y se llevó las manos a la cara, mientras aullaba de dolor, dando unos titubeantes pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¡Zorra! ¡Hija de puta! - le gritó.

Una Kate enfurecida levantó la pierna flexionada y al extenderla le dio una patada al grunge con todas sus fuerzas para echarlo del ascensor. Él aterrizo con los riñones en las latas de cervezas, que se espachurraron y dejaron escapar la bebida con unos sonoros 'PSSSSSSHHHH'.

Beks cerró la puerta metálica de un fuerte y chirriante tirón. Seguidamente apretó el botón con un golpe seco.

El montacargas empezó a bajar renqueante y ella respiró agitadamente con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca. Sólo cuando observó a través de la reja, que él estaba más preocupado en buscar el porro que se le había caído que en ella, se dejó caer al suelo: agotada como si hubiese terminado un maratón y aliviada como si hubiera escapado del infierno.

* * *

\- 'Y entonces el perro de los Baskerville ladró con fuerza...' - un embobado Batman miró a su pequeña pelirroja que bajó los párpados varias veces hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida. - '... Y fueron felices y comieron perdices' - sentenció.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido, cerró el libro y lo dejó suavemente sobre la cómoda. Seguramente nadie aconsejaría a Arthur Conan Doyle como lectura infantil, pero todo dependía del tono de voz que se utilizara. Él había conseguido que Alexis se durmiera con todos los clásicos y al contrario que su mujer, él no creía que le fuera a suponer ningún trauma de mayor.

Ni se atrevió a besarla por temor a despertarla, pero sí que se quedó un par de minutos contemplando su angelical carita antes de salir sin hacer ruido, excepto por el rechinar del látex del disfraz que aún llevaba, claro.

Con sumo cuidado bajó las escaleras y se encontró a su madre preparándose un gintonic, costumbre que había tenido desde que él era niño y hacía alguna trastada, ella decía que le ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

\- Oh, querido, ¿Por qué no te quitas ese disfraz? - le dijo antes de beber un sorbo de la copa.

Rick sonrió antes de contestar por segunda vez aquella noche a la misma pregunta.

\- Hicieron falta tres personas para meterme... y creo que hará falta un cirujano que separe mi sudada piel del maldito látex para sacarme de aquí.

\- Ay, Richard, te está bien empleado por estar jugando con disfraces a tu edad ¡no sé cuándo vas a madurar! - dijo ella tras acomodarse en el sofá.

\- ¡Oye! ¡como si tu no te disfrazaras! - dijo mientras se dejó caer en el sillón en frente de su madre.

\- Pero es para representar Hamlet, querido, algo completamente distinto.

Rick se quedó en silencio y con la mirada perdida, cosa poco habitual en él. Martha que tenía un radar especial le observó sin decir nada.

Al cabo de un rato él habló:

\- Madre... ¿Cómo sabes cuando se ha acabado una relación?

Martha suspiró mientras sentía un pinchazo en su corazón al ver sus ojos serios y tristes como pocas veces los había visto.

\- Chico... Toma mi gintonic. Yo me serviré algo más fuerte... - se levantó y se dirigió al mueble bar.

Rick no pudo otra cosa que sonreír. Hubiese preferido no tener que preguntarle a su madre sobre el tema. Pero no se podía negar que era una experta en acumular ex-parejas y él estaba completamente perdido en su matrimonio.

\- ¿Mederith? - preguntó Martha mientras se volvía a sentar, esta vez 'acompañada' de un whisky.

\- ¿Quién si no? - dijo desganado él mientras meneaba su bebida haciendo girar los hielos.

\- ¿No tendrá esto nada que ver con la chica motera de esta noche?

Martha no era tonta. Sabía que su hijo no había parado el taxi nada más doblar la esquina para 'comprobar los datos del seguro en el Hospital' pero no había dicho nada. Simplemente le había esperado pacientemente acunando a su nieta esperando que su hijo no metiera la pata.

\- ¿Qué?¡No!... Bueno... No directamente. Pero... ¡habría tenido que ser Mederith quien hubiese estado conmigo en ese Hospital!

Ella lo observó y le pareció sincero. Suspiró antes de hablar.

\- Mira querido, ya sabías el tipo de persona que era antes de casarte. Una encantadora locura acompañada de caros caprichos y la capacidad de concentración de un caniche... Desde luego hacéis una buena pareja... si aún estuvieseis en el instituto, claro.

\- Ya no. Madre. Ya no. Yo... yo... - Rick miró a su madre con dureza - ¡Soy un hombre, madre!

Ella se sobresaltó por el tono serio de sus palabras.

\- Me gano la vida bastante bien y resulta que... que me casé y tengo una hija. ¡Una hija, madre! Y... esa pequeña depende de mí y... voy a ser su ejemplo, madre. Así que no, no me digas que soy un chaval. Soy un hombre. Soy un padre... y... ¡y no sé cómo hacerlo porque yo nunca tuve ninguno!

Martha, se le quedó mirando petrificada y al cabo de unos segundos recuperó la respiración.

\- Richard... Mírame, Richard. - le ordenó ella.

Él subió la cabeza sin muchas ganas y miró a su madre.

\- No necesitas aprender de nadie para ser padre. Y no quiero que busques ningún ejemplo. Dentro de ti tienes a un padrazo que se desvive por su hija, está siempre pendiente, hasta casi volverte loco, como esta noche... Y bueno, dadas las circunstancias y teniendo en cuenta que reconozco que no te tocó una infancia típica... Eres un padre... ¡perfecto! Y eso me hace sentir tremendamente orgullosa... hijo.

Rick se sintió aliviado y comprendido. Desde que nació su hijita se había esforzado tantísimo en demostrar al mundo que podía ser un buen padre que no se había dado cuenta de que ya lo estaba haciendo.

\- Gracias, madre. - la miró de reojo - Y perdóname por haberte gritado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Ni siquiera mencionaron a Mederith. Ya no hacía falta.

Tras unos minutos de tranquilidad Rick dejó su bebida en la mesita y habló:

\- Voy a buscar algo para quitarme este maldito disfraz... - intentó incorporarse pero parecía un anciano reumático así que desistió y miró a su madre avergonzado.

\- Tranquilo, chico, tu madre te sacará de ahí. ¡Cosas más raras me ha tocado hacer! - dijo cómicamente alejándose hacia la cocina sin soltar su bebida.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que dejáis vuestros comentarios y opiniones. Esta semana no me ha salido un capítulo muy largo, espero que tengáis paciencia.**


	6. A salvo

CAPÍTULO 6: A salvo

* * *

Madison estaba estudiando mientras veía la tele que tenía puesta sin sonido. No era la mejor manera, pero es que odiaba la química. El lunes tenía un examen y tenía que empollar todo el fin de semana para sacar una buena nota que destacase entre todos los cerebritos de su clase. Leyó por enésima vez el mismo párrafo mientras no quitaba ojo de la programación y estaba en esas cuando oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta.

Se levantó extrañada. Estaba sola en casa, sus padres habían salido a cenar en su habitual escapada. Caminó descalza, sin hacer ruido a lo largo del pasillo y se asomó prudentemente a la mirilla . Abrió en cuanto reconoció a su amiga.

Becks levantó la mirada con sus grandes ojos llorosos, llevaba corrido el rimel y las greñas le caían por delante de la cara haciendo como un flequillo largo.

\- ¿Becks?¿¡Qué ha pasado!? - Madison se sobresaltó cuando vio la camisa a cuadros manchada de sangre. Su amiga parecía estar buscando las palabras para explicarse, pero a Maddie le pareció ver que estaba bloqueada. Con una mano temblorosa se agarraba los jirones de su rasgada camiseta por debajo de la camisa.

\- Tranquila, Kate. - Maddie le ayudó a taparse cariñosamente.

Sabía de sobras que Kate era un poco... rebelde. Bueno, seguramente sería la más gamberra de todo el instituto Stuyvesant, pero en su defensa había que decir que no había mucho lugar para rebeldías en esa fábrica de aspirantes a grandes universidades. No era de las que buscaban problemas, pero quizás a veces los problemas la encontraban a ella, o a ellas dos. Así había sido desde que se habían hecho íntimas amigas en primer año.

\- Vamos, entra y me lo cuentas. - dijo Maddie cogiéndola de la mano y tirando suavemente de ella.

* * *

Becks dejó la guitarra apoyada contra la pared de la romántica e infantil habitación de su buena amiga. No era normal que una adolescente se rodease de tul rosa y posters de "Mi pequeño Pony", pero era una buena tapadera de cara a unos padres que pensaban que nunca había roto un plato. También dejó el casco y la mochila a un lado. Se observó la ropa manchada y rota. Se abrazó como intentando calmarse.

\- ¿Estás herida, Kate? - le preguntó Maddie acercándose con algo de ropa.

Le apartó el pelo de la cara y la observó. Estaba asustada. No parecía que hubiese llorado, pero sí que había soltado alguna lágrima de rabia. Algo muy propio de Becks.

\- No. Estoy... estoy bien. - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Y esta sangre? - le preguntó con delicadeza.

\- De... de... - Kate señaló la guitarra, también salpicada de sangre.

\- Ah, de tu larguirucho rollete grunge - adivinó Maddie al instante.

\- Ex.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Hemos cortado... O al menos yo he cortado.

Maddie asintió satisfecha y le ayudó a quitarse la ropa manchada.

\- Me alegro. Así podrás ampliar tu limitado fondo de armario. - Apartó la camisa a cuadros a un lado. Cogió una toalla y se dirigieron al aseo.

Becks pensó en lo afortunada que era de tener una amiga a la que no tenía que dar explicaciones para sentirse comprendida. Sabía de sobra que a Maddy no le hacía mucha gracia el mundo tan underground pero siempre había estado a su lado y podía confiar en ella.

Tras diez minutos en el baño Becks salió vestida con una camiseta de Maddie y secándose el pelo con la toalla. Su amiga apartó los libros de la cama para que pudieran sentarse.

\- Perdona el desorden... A diferencia de los genios, los demás tenemos que estudiar para los exámenes. Si saco menos de notable mis padres me han amenazado con enviarme el verano a Canadá a un campamento de cerebrines o algo así. Y no me importaría, pero dime, ¿que harías tú sin mi todo el verano? ¿quién te iba a prestar ropa de tu talla, larguirucha?

Becks sonrió y se peinó con lo dedos su enmarañada melena.

\- Te debo una.

\- ¿Una? Becks, tía, ¿quién te coló en el CBGB? ¿quién consiguió invitaciones para la fiesta de primavera de la NYU? ¿Quién fue tu coartada el año pasado cuando saliste con ese bomboncito de tercero que todo el mundo decía que era de sangre real?

Kate le dio una palmadita amistosa indicando que se había rendido. Maddie cogió un cepillo y se dispuso a cepillarle el pelo.

\- En serio, Becks, esta moda grunge ha terminado con tu melena. Voy a tardar un buen rato. - Dijo intentando desenredar un enmarañado mechón.

\- ¿Te compensaría las molestias si quedáramos mañana para preparar el examen?

\- ¡Hecho! Estoy tan desesperada que haría un pacto con el mismísimo diablo.

\- ¡Au! - se quejó Kate al sufrir un tirón.

\- Perdona.

\- Maddie ¿crees en... _elamoraprimeravista_? - farfulló tímidamente.

\- Oh, Dios, Becks ¿qué rayos te ha pasado esta noche? Yo soy la romántica. Tú eres... Tú eres tú. Lo último que me imagino es _enamorándote a primera vista._.. ¿¡No me digas que acabas de romper y ya has conocido a alguien!? ¡Qué suerte tenéis las gamberras!

\- Eu... no. Sólo preguntaba. ¡Auah!

Maddie suspiró y salió un momento del cuarto.

Becks se quedó sola con sus pensamientos. Había sido una noche muy larga. ¿Amor a primera vista?... ¿Un tipo con una hija, casado, y que se disfraza de Batman?... No estaba convencida. Sería mejor dejarlo pasar por el momento y consultarlo con la almohada. Sí, seguramente mañana lo vería todo mucho más claro.

Su amiga volvió a entrar con unas tijeras de costura en la mano.

\- Espero que te guste el estilo 'Cleopatra', Becks.

* * *

La luz de la luna entraba por las claraboyas del ático iluminando la estancia sugerentemente. Rick observaba pensativo a través de la ventana del salón con una copa en la mano. Su perfil serio y masculino resaltaba en las sobras.

Oyó la puerta de casa abrirse, un rayo de luz del rellano entró durante un segundo hasta que la puerta volvió a cerrarse. El ruido de los tacones atravesaron la sala. No reaccionó, pero oyó la voz de Meredith llamándole en un susurro.

Luego sintió su mano en el hombro y al inclinarse para besarle pudo apreciar ese raro olor que últimamente traía a casa.

\- Pensaba que habrías vuelto a la fiesta. - dijo ella y tras una pausa durante la que él sintió como le observaba, añadió - No esperaba encontrarte en casa a oscuras... y desnudo... ¡pero me parece bien!

Utilizó la yema de sus dedos para acariciarle su irritada piel. El desagradable escozor se sumó al torbellino de sentimientos que recorría su mente ahora mismo. Su mujer dio un paso atrás y se quitó el vestido con suma facilidad, quedándose en ropa interior delante suyo. Sólo entonces él giró la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y sonrió.

\- Te he visto, Meredith. - dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Y aún te queda mucho por ver, gatito.

Se quitó lo poco que le quedaba de ropa. Se acercó y antes de que le diese tiempo a tocarle, él habló:

\- No. Por la ventana. Hace unos minutos. Te ha traído en su coche, te ha dejado en la esquina... - ella paró y dio un paso atrás. Él no dejó de sonreír.

\- ... y apuesto que el beso de buenas noches que le has dado ha sido el último de toda una serie de 'favores' previos. - ahora borró la sonrisa de su cara. Ya se le habían acabado las fuerzas de seguir usando su escudo.

\- Ricky, tesoro, ha sido un piquito en los labios. Es de lo más normal entre la gente del espectáculo. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces.

Él dio un decidido paso hacia ella, la abrazó fuerte e inspiró su extraño aroma. Castle sintió el delicado cuerpo de su mujer tensándose entre sus brazos. No había querido asustarla, pero sí que es cierto que su inesperada reacción guardaba enfado y deseo a partes iguales.

\- No me mientas. - le gruño susurrándole al oído.

\- Richard, te lo digo de verdad. - se intentó librar de su abrazo.

\- Llevo semanas observándote. Ese olor a colonia de hombre barata. Esa forma de llevarme a la cama y hacerme el amor siempre que puedes para que no note que en realidad ya te has desfogado por ahí...

La apretó con mas fuerza y la besó salvajemente, hasta que ella gimió por la falta de aire. Sólo entonces él se separó y cogió aire antes de seguir hablando.

\- ...Y ese sabor a chicle que quiere disimular el horrible tabaco que ese tipo fuma, pero que lo único que consigue es delatarte aún más.

Esperó una reacción de su mujer, pero ella parecía perturbada por su manera de comportarse y no dijo nada. Había dejado de ser el Castle que se dejaba engatusar por sus armas de seducción, el que se derretía al verla desnuda, el que le complacía todos sus caprichos. Él siguió hablando:

\- No había dicho nada porque... porque de verdad que quería que esto funcionase, por ti, por mí y por nuestra pequeña. - su voz había dejado de ser feroz, para acabar siendo la voz de un hombre roto por la pena de ver como su proyecto de familia hacía aguas.

Aflojó su abrazo y ella se apartó de él, dispuesta a seguir explicándose ahora que él se había calmado. Meredith no vio el fugaz destello de una lágrima recorriendo la mejilla de Rick en la penumbra del salón. De haberla visto quizás se hubiese dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

\- No es lo que parece, Rick, ya sabes cómo les gusta el tonteo a estos peces gordos. Pero yo te quiero, tesoro, eso ya lo sabes.

Hizo mención de acariciarlo pero él se apartó.

\- Es lo que siempre me dices. - dijo alicaído.

\- Porque es la verdad. - le replicó con demasiado entusiasmo.

\- Ya pero... - pensó en su 'piquito' con la rebelde Becks - ...yo ya no te creo.

\- Mira, Richard, dejémoslo para mañana, ¿vale? Estoy cansada. - dijo finalmente con desgana.

Ella se agachó, cogió el vestido para tapar su desnudez y caminó hacia la habitación. Él alargó el brazo, volvió a coger la copa, y se quedó en el salón sumido en sus pensamientos. Para desesperación de Meredith, que esta vez no se había salido con la suya.

* * *

Kate abrió la puerta de casa con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Enseguida vio la luz de la habitación que tanto su padre como su madre utilizaban como despacho ocasional para repasar sus casos. Era tarde, pero no lo suficiente como para que no la esperaran levantados. Habitualmente le fastidiaba esa actitud, pero hoy se quedó en el pasillo mirando durante unos segundos la puerta del despacho. Dudando. Finalmente miró hacia abajo siguió caminando y entró en su cuarto.

* * *

Jim Beckett, sentado en el sillón orejero del despacho, abrió los ojos cuando sintió el golpe de la mochila de su hija en el suelo de su cuarto, al otro lado del pasillo. Se había quedado dormido. Se frotó los ojos y recogió los documentos del suelo, que se debían de haber caído mientras él cabeceaba, como todos los fines de semana. Afortunadamente Katie había llegado y no era demasiado tarde, quizás ahora pudiera concentrarse en adelantar un poco de trabajo.

El pobre Jim se preguntaba de dónde había sacado su hija ese comportamiento tan independiente, rebelde y cabezota. Él mismo siempre se había considerado un joven muy centrado en sus estudios y ya de adulto en su trabajo, algunas personas incluso dirían que era aburrido. De su mujer siempre había tenido sus dudas, pero exceptuando aquella vez que con 18 años se escapó para ir a Woodstock, no había sido una chica problemática. Según tenía él entendido, claro.

El abogado oyó la ducha y se extrañó. El comportamiento habitual de su hija un viernes noche era: mochila y casco al suelo, paseo zombie por el pasillo hasta la cocina, beber batido de chocolate a morro de la botella de la nevera y vuelta a la habitación para sobar hasta las doce del medio día. Cuadró los folios apoyándose en una mesita auxiliar y buscó sus gafas de lectura para repasar el caso que llevaba entre manos.

Hubo un cambio de sonido en la ducha, como si se abriese y se cerrase la puerta. Oyó pasos por el pasillo de ida... y poco después los oyó de vuelta. Miró de reojo por la rendija de la puerta. Reconoció la silueta de su hija, que se encerró en el baño. Jim torció el gesto y se quedó pensando.

Sabía que era sólo una fase, pero echaba dolorosamente de menos a su pequeña Katie, esa que cuando llegaba del colegio por las tardes, le contaba con pelos y señales lo que había aprendido en clase ese día. Y aquellos fines de semana que madrugaban y se iban al parque a jugar al beisbol, o aquellas tardes en las que se la llevaba al estadio, comían perritos, bebían refrescos y disfrutaban del partido. Ahora todo había cambiado, todo era diferente. Tenía suerte si a lo largo de la semana había un día en el que intercambiaban más de una palabra. El resto eran silencios, gruñidos y portazos mientras él intentaba conectar con ella. La echaba muchísimo de menos.

Suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos, agotado después de toda la semana. Pensó en su mujer, que no lo estaba llevando mucho mejor que él, pero es cierto que entre madre e hija había algo más de entendimiento. Siempre había admirado la habilidad de Johanna para lidiar con la gente y los casos más complicados del bufete, y lo demostraba también encarrilando a su hija sin que se diese cuenta, por el camino 'menos malo'.

Oyó la ducha cerrarse y volvió a concentrarse en los papeles. Tenía todas las páginas desordenadas, chasqueó la lengua sobre su paladar y repasó las hojas una a una para encontrar la primera. Cuando la encontró la puso delante y se dispuso a buscar la segunda. Apartó los folios de su cara y se sobresaltó como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

\- ¿Katie? - su hija mantenía su mano en el pomo de la puerta entreabierta, cabizbaja. Llevaba pijama: un pantalón largo blanco con ositos azules, de hacía algunos años, que le quedaba corto, y una camiseta negra de manga larga con un personaje de comic que él no llegaba a reconocer. No se movió. Se fijó en su pelo, húmedo y... corto ¿Cuándo se había cortado su hija la mugrienta melena grunge?

\- ¿Ha pasado algo, cielo?

Con una rapidez que lo cogió de improviso, su hija se acercó, se le abrazó al cuello y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Jim soltó las hojas, que se esparcieron otra vez por el suelo con el sonido característico. El hombre sintió a su hija agarrarse fuerte y apoyar su frente en su hombro. Él totalmente desacostumbrado al semejante muestra de afecto, acarició su húmedo cabello y reconoció los trasquilones de pelo recién cortado. Sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para darle un suave beso en la sien.

* * *

Johanna Beckett sintió el peso de su marido al acostarse en la cama, seguido de un suspiro. Medio adormilada se giró hacia él, hasta que sintió el calor de su costado.

\- Mmmmm, ha llegado pronto. - comentó susurrando.

\- Ajam. - contestó Jim dejando en la mesilla de noche el libro de Richard Castle que había estado leyendo su mujer antes de acostarse y que se le había clavado en las costillas al tumbarse junto a ella.

Johanna notó algo en el tono de sus palabras, algo que sólo se lo podía notar ella tras años de convivencia, y que la perturbó lo suficiente como para espabilarse, incorporarse y preguntar con inquietud:

\- Jim, ¿pasa algo?

\- ... Nada... Pero creo que ya ha pasado la etapa grunge. Se ha cortado el pelo. - Dijo él de buen humor rodeándola con un brazo.

Johanna, aliviada, se recostó en su regazo.

\- Gracias a Dios... Te lo juro, Jim, ¡una semana más y le hubiese rapado al cero yo misma!

Jim rió pensando en lo temperamentales que eran las dos mujeres en su vida. Abrazó a su esposa, cerró los ojos y dijo somnoliento:

\- Nuestra Katie es una buena chica.


	7. Un nuevo día

CAPÍTULO 7: Un nuevo día

* * *

Joanna Beckett canturreaba mientras se movía por la cocina con la misma soltura y elegancia que una bailarina en el escenario. Su ropa deportiva por debajo del delantal, dejaba ver que ya había vuelto de hacer jogging y ahora disfrutaba de la preparación de un buen desayuno.

Cuando Kate asomó por la puerta de la cocina ambas se sorprendieron. Fue la madre quien reaccionó primero.

\- ¡Buenos días, madrugadora! Y... ¡ _bonito_ peinado!- dijo frunciendo el ceño como si en vez de su hija, hubiese entrado un extraterrestre en su cocina. Lo de ver a Katie fuera de la cama antes de las diez de la mañana en fin de semana se podría considerar un fenómeno paranormal.

\- Hoy no es Domingo... - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Becks al contemplar, paralizada desde la puerta, el despliegue armamentístico de su madre: tortitas, bacon, gofres, huevos revueltos, pan casero... y el aroma de café característico.

\- Hablas igual que tu padre, ¿Es que no se puede ser espontánea en esta casa? - dijo su madre de extremadamente buen humor.

Kate no supo la razón de su felicidad, pero si le hubiesen preguntado a la señora Beckett hubiese dicho que tenía que ver con el fin de la etapa grunge de su hija, con un satisfactorio achuchón mañanero con su marido y con el espléndido sol que la había acompañado en su paseo matinal. Había días así. Y su hija inmediatamente se dejó llevar sentándose en un taburete alto, junto a la encimera de desayunar, cerca de las bandejas de comida.

Johanna, observó en silencio la corta melena sujetada con una cinta a modo de diadema y no dijo ni una palabra, pensando que en este momento era la madre más afortunada del mundo. Además Katie vestía ropa más convencional -más vaquero y menos cuero- y aunque los rotos en los pantalones nunca le habían gustado, en conjunto mejoraba considerablemente al tener la cara lavada y sin maquillar.

Ni siquiera riñó a su hija cuando cogió el crujiente bacon directamente de la fuente. Ella movió los platos como queriendo hacer sitio y le puso las salchichas y el pan más cerca. Y Katie siguió comiendo como si no hubiese probado bocado desde hace horas, cosa que era cierta.

\- Vaya juerga la de anoche, ¿eh? ¿Ya quemáis guitarras?

Kate miró de reojo a su madre para averiguar si era una pregunta al azar o si era resultado de algún detalle que a ella se le hubiese pasado por alto. Se había lavado concienzudamente y la ropa manchada de sangre la había dejado en casa de Maddie, que se encargaría de borrar las evidencias. Como la vio concentrada en los fogones respiró aliviada y simplemente contestó.

\- Creo que... de momento voy a dejar el grupo... hay... diferencias creativas. - dijo agarrando la botella de zumo, que casualmente se encontraba a su derecha.

Johanna no se giró al oír su explicación. Simplemente asintió con un neutro 'ajá' y siguió cocinando. Sabía de sobra que a Kate le había pasado algo, pero también sabía que era inútil preguntarle directamente por ejemplo, por el sutil arañazo que tenía en el cuello y que intentaba disimular llevando el cuello de la cazadora vaquera subido.

\- Es mona esa camiseta ¿es nueva?

Kate se miró a sí misma.

\- Es de Maddie. Me la prestó ayer... Pasé por su casa para recoger un libro antes de ir a tocar... Y hemos quedamos para ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, a mirar algo de ropa... - contestó con naturalidad.

A Johanna no se le pasó por alto el exceso de información en la respuesta, nota de que indudablemente mentía, a pesar de la lograda cara de póquer de su hija. Su Katie tenía una habilidad innata para levantar muros alrededor suyo pero ella prefería esperar en las trincheras a que asomara por algún lado antes que ponerse a escalarlo.

Kate se dio cuenta del silencio de su madre. La chica estaba echa un lío, en una sola noche había tenido dos experiencias totalmente diferentes. Una la había hecho sentir feliz y otra la había aterrado. Sabía que no iba a poder hablar de ello hasta que no lo hubiese asimilado, pero tenía ambas cosas atravesadas en su estómago.

\- Mamá...- La voz de Katie era poco más que un susurro. Subió la mirada y se encontró con la sonriente cara de su madre que camuflaba la preocupación que estaba empezando a sentir.

\- ¿Cómo... sabes si un hombre es... 'tu hombre'...? - se decidió a preguntar tímidamente mientras jugueteaba con un trozo de salchicha.

\- ...¿' _tu hombre'..._? - repitió Johanna disimulando su sorpresa mientras fingía revolver unos huevos que ya estaban más que mareados.

\- Si bueno... el 'futuropadredetushijos' y eso... - dijo Kate en un tono más audible pero algo incómoda. Su madre respiró aliviada, si el comportamiento de su hija era debido a ese tipo de dilema es que no había nada raro de qué preocuparse... ¿o sí?

\- Hija, tienes 16 años no pienses en 'hombres' aún, confórmate con 'chicos'... _buenos_ chicos -puntualizó señalándole con la cuchara de madera.

\- Bueno... pues eso... - dijo Katie elevando la voz y mostrando impaciencia. Johanna pensó que le había faltado decir "jó" al final de la frase para ser la típica contestación de un adolescente.

\- No tendrá esto nada que ver con tu _amigo_ grunge... - dijo Johanna para cerciorarse de que no iba a ser abuela precoz de 'grungitos' o como sea que se dijera.

\- No. - negó con la cabeza- He roto con él. - dijo Katie con chulería y sin darle mayor importancia ni mostrar pena ninguna, señal indudable de que el chaval ese se había ganado la ruptura con méritos propios.

\- Ajam... - Johanna tuvo un momento de debilidad y, casi eufórica al saber de la ruptura, no pudo reprimir lo que sentía... - No te voy a decir que 'te lo dije', pero... ¡Que conste en acta, señoría, que... 'te lo dije'! - dijo levantando las manos como si estuviese en medio de un juicio.

\- Mamáaaaaaa... - dijo Katie dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa de la cocina y simulando que se golpeaba la frente, aburrida hasta la saciedad de sus 'te lo dije' ...

\- ¡No te lo he dicho! ¡No! ¡Pero está en el acta! - dijo triunfalmente Johanna señalando con la cuchara de palo a un tribunal imaginario.

Kate sonrió ante semejante comportamiento materno, digno de dar vergüenza ajena.

Johanna, viendo que la pregunta de su hija iba en serio no pudo hacer otra cosa que contestar...

\- No se sabe al momento, no te engañes, no hay un método mágico... Te tienes que fijar en cómo reacciona a los problemas, cómo se enfrenta a ellos, cómo trata a la gente... sólo en momentos de stress se nos cae la coraza y sacamos a nuestro verdadero 'yo'.

\- ¿stress? - comentó dándole un bocado a una tortita cargadita de sirope de arce.

\- Sí, y también como te trata a tí, y los pequeños detalles... por ejemplo, cuando tu padre intentaba ligar conmigo... - Johanna hizo una pausa y sonrió al recordarlo. Kate se horrorizó pensando que su madre iba a contarle alguna intimidad que hubiese preferido no saber.

-... Fue una época en la que teníamos mucho trabajo. Él se acercaba a mi mesa y me traía chocolate caliente cada noche que teníamos que pasar en vela en el bufete. Me lo ofrecía con una sonrisa que me hacía olvidarme de todo lo demás.

\- ¿Chocolate? - dijo Kate aliviada y pensativa. A ella no le parecía tan fácil. Con los chicos con los que había salido había estado más preocupada en no caerse de los tacones y que no se le quedara nada de comida entre los dientes, que en pararse a pensar si estaba a gusto con ellos.

\- Sí, y al cabo de un tiempo accedí a salir con él. Era eso o engordar de tanto chocolate que tomaba...

Kate sonrió. ¿Y si en realidad era así de fácil? Sin esforzarse por caer bien, sin concentrarse en ser adorable. Simplemente conocer a un hombre, bueno... _un chico_ y sentir que... ¡Caray! ... que conectáis. ¿Como ella anoche con... Alex-Batman? Diablos, con los nervios ni siquiera se acordaba del apellido. No podía ser. No. Ella era menor. Él era un hombre (no un chico, lo siento, mamá), casado y con una hija. ¿No podía ser un error del destino o algo así?

El silbido de la cafetera italiana de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

El aroma a café recién hecho envolvió la cocina y mientras su madre seguía hablando de las galanterías de su padre, ella se sonrojó al pensar en las provocativas palabras de Alex sobre 'cafés' y 'adultos'. Sólo pensar en ello despertó su entrepierna y se levantó del taburete alto, incómoda.

\- ¿Puedo tomar café... _ya_?

Su madre se le quedó mirando sorprendida. Johanna no era partidaria de que los niños tomaran café y aunque ya de pequeña su hija, atraída por el aroma, le insistía en probarlo, ella siempre le había dicho 'Tomarás café cuando seas mayor, Katie'. Y ahora para su sorpresa, hasta le estaba pidiendo permiso para tomarlo cuando ella pensaba que ya lo habría hecho ella por su cuenta en alguna cafetería.

\- Coge una taza del armario - dijo justo antes de darle la espalda diligentemente para coger la cafetera.

Kate se quedó petrificada por un momento por la sorpresa y pero reaccionó rápido por si su madre se arrepentía, abriendo el armario y seleccionando una taza azul de loza que destacaba entre el resto de la vajilla. La puso en la encimera y se volvió a sentar en el taburete.

Johanna le sirvió un humeante chorrito de café que Katie observó caer en la taza, _su taza_ a partir de ahora, sonriente. Cuando aún estaba a medio llenar paró, lo que le valió una mirada de decepción de su hija.

\- Espeeeera. - le dijo con paciencia.

Volvió a dejar la cafetera en su sitio. Se acercó a un cazo con leche tibia y con un batidor de huevos la agitó vigorosamente. Kate la observó en silencio ignorando que un simple café necesitara tanta preparación. Su madre se acercó de nuevo y le completó la taza con la leche espumosa. Cuando terminó, la chica envolvió la taza con las palmas de las manos y sonrió ilusionada.

\- Solo un detalle más. - le advirtió su madre.

Abrió un armario y sacó un bote sin etiquetar con el que le espolvoreó canela encima de la espuma.

\- ¿Ya? - preguntó impaciente.

\- Ya. La leche está azucarada, pero si te resulta amargo puedes echarle un poco más de azúcar. - le advirtió volviendo a guardar la canela.

Kate lo cogió y se lo acercó a la boca, pero antes de beber inhaló el agradable aroma. Le trajo a la memoria toda su infancia, anhelando este momento. El instante en que ya fuese _mayor._ Echó una última mirada a su madre, sonrió y bebió un sorbo.

Johanna vio la luz en los ojos de su hija, y como azotada por un látigo, cayó en la cuenta de lo _mayor_ que se había echo.

\- Está... buenísimo. - susurró Kate sin apenas descansar para tomar otro sorbo.

\- ¿No quieres más azúcar? - le preguntó casi extrañada.

\- No. Me gusta _así._

Su madre la miró casi emocionada. No pudo resistirse en levantar la mano para acariciar su cabeza y su recién estrenado corte de pelo. Aprovechó para echar un vistazo disimulado al arañazo del cuello. Nada importante.

\- Ya imaginaba. Chica dura. Te gusta como a mí: Dulce y salvaje a la vez.

Kate se le quedó mirando en silencio tras oír esas palabras y tardó exactamente tres segundos en ponerse colorada como un tomate. Su madre sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Hablaba del café. - dijo Johanna divertida.

Kate no dijo nada de nada y se concentró en seguir disfrutando de su _primer café_ a todos los niveles posibles.

* * *

Richard Castle alzó su humeante taza de café, inspiró su aroma, sonrió y bebió un sorbo. Se quedó mirando los  
ajetreados viandantes que caminaban por la acera del hospital. Desde donde estaba sentado podía ver perfectamente la moto aparcada a pocos metros de la puerta de urgencias. En momentos como aquel se alegraba de tener un trabajo libre de horarios.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba del todo bien. No era _adecuado_ que un hombre casado estuviera _rondando_ a una adolescente. Estaba nervioso y emocionado. A pesar de su agitada noche, se había levantado temprano y había escrito varios folios inspirado por esa dura chica motera. Ahora esperaba encontrarse _casualmente_ con ella... 'solo para documentarse' se decía a sí mismo.

Bajó la mirada a su taza de café y sonrió pensando en la pasada noche, cuando _la señorita Smith_ casi le arranca la cabeza tras un _sugerente_ comentario. Era... extraño. No era fácil explicar lo que sentía. Era una fuerza magnética que lo atraía hacia esa chica misteriosa. Quería encajar las piezas de esa adolescente de ideales nobles camuflada en una dura grunge maleducada. Siempre le habían gustado los misterios, a fin de cuentas era escritor de novela negra.

Levantó las cejas y sonrió. Le había mentido, bueno, había omitido detalles sobre su vida privada. Nunca le había importado en exceso la imagen pública que proyectaba, pero de un tiempo a esta parte... mejor dicho, desde que nació su pequeño ángel, había procurado llevar una vida más convencional. No lo había conseguido. Era imposible desprenderse de la fama de juerguista, pero todas las noches acostaba a su hijita y le leía un cuento. También se había preocupadado de alimentarla correctamente, asearla y llevarla al parque. Pero los paparacci se hubiesen frotado las manos si se enteran que Richard Castle andaba disfrazado de Batman dando la nota un viernes por la noche mientras su hija estaba en el Hospital.

Por un momento Meredith pasó por su cabeza como un rayo fugaz. Su cara se tornó seria. Sabía que quería a su hija y que lo quería a él... a su 'particular' manera, claro. Sabía perfectamente el carácter de su mujer cuando se casó con ella, tan solo unos meses después de conocerla, por cierto: alegre, despreocupada, divertida y con un encanto embaucador que a él le nublaba la mente. El problema es que después de estos tres años, ella seguía comportándose igual, mientras que él había cambiado sus prioridades.

El haberla sorprendido anoche había sido sólo la guinda del pastel. Un pastel que ya estaba cansado de recomponer y decorar con más y más nata para disimular las grietas y rotos que había ido acumulando en estos años. No obstante aún no había reunido el coraje para romper definitivamente con ella, porque cada vez que lo intentaba le venía a la cabeza la sonrisa de su hija. Una sonrisa que él no quería apagar rompiendo su familia. Así que por eso esta mañana había salido de casa antes de que Meredith despertara evitando el enfrentamiento.

Bebió un sorbo de la taza y suspiró, llevaba _horas_ ahí sentado mirando por el cristal al otro lado de la calle. Se preguntó si en realidad lo que estaba haciendo era huir de sus problemas aferrándose a una misteriosa chica... Estaba empezando a sentirse culpable. Pero es que... lo necesitaba. Ansiaba saber más de _Becks_ , por eso estaba esperando a que ella apareciera para recoger su moto y entonces él saldría como por casualidad de la cafetería y... _¡UF!_ Tenía que ir al baño. Tanto café se había convertido en una bomba de relojería en su cuerpo. Le fastidiaba dejar su puesto de vigilancia pero...

Se levantó y fue corriendo hacia la parte trasera del bar. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con una camarera que esquivó en el último momento.

Una chica joven sentada en la barra sintió una ráfaga de aire cuando el escritor pasó a toda velocidad por detrás de ella. Se giró y sólo vio la espalda de un hombre alto, con vaqueros y americana que entraba en el baño.

\- Estresados...- dijo la chica en voz baja.

Miró el reloj de la pared, cerró el libro de química que había estado ojeando, lo metió en su mochila y pagó el café que se había bebido, pensando en que le había gustado más el que se había tomado hace un rato con su madre y que tendría que haber pedido un batido como había hecho siempre. Antes de bajarse del taburete oyó un grito de alivio que provenía del baño de hombres. Miró de reojo y meneó la cabeza con desaprobación.

Si Richard Castle no hubiera sentido un apretón por beber tanto café en ayunas, o quizás si no hubiese tenido que poner papel higiénico alrededor de la taza del water o tal vez si después no se hubiese entretenido en lavarse las manos, hubiese visto a una chica alta y delgada, vestida con ropa vaquera, de pelo cortado a trasquilones, con casco de moto nuevecito y mochila al hombro, salir de la cafetería, cruzar la calle, ponerse el casco y subirse en la moto que él había estado vigilando durante toda la mañana.

Cuando el Rick salió completamente aliviado hacia su mesa, oyó el ruido de un motor que le sonó familiar.

Muy familiar.

Mierda.

El escritor salió corriendo a la calle y se quedó mirando la moto alejarse, calle abajo. Se quedó quieto, en silencio, mirando como quien acababa de perder el tren que tenía que coger, sólo por unos segundos. Abrió la boca para gritar '¡Espera!' y echar a correr, pero el chirrido de un coche frenando a su espalda le asustó. Dio un salto y se libró por bien poco de ser atropellado. El conductor le pitó rabiosamente.

\- ¡Gilipollas! - le gritó desde la ventanilla mientras se alejaba.

Un abatido Castle dio un par de pasos y se metió en la acera, mirando aún a la esquina en donde había girado la moto. Pensó que sería la luz del día, o que apenas había podido verla a lo lejos y de espaldas, pero... Becks parecía cambiada. Antes de llegar a la cafetería había pensado que sólo era curiosidad, y siendo optimistas una amistad, pero el dolor que sentía en su corazón era desproporcionado. Entonces se dio cuenta que se había imaginado algo más, su subconsciente de alguna manera sabía que era algo más.

Rick estaba en una encrucijada: ¿Sería muy raro vigilar el Stuyvesant High School esperando otro encuentro 'por casualidad'? Y si lo consiguiera... ¿Podrían estar juntos? ¿Cuanto durarían?... En serio, aunque se divorciara de Meredith ¿Iba a merecer la pena? Pensó que a él sí, aunque le descubrieran los paparacci, aunque sólo duraran un mes, una semana, una noche... Pero pensó en Becks: Dura, rebelde, valiente, buena, dulce, inocente... No quería que sufriera. No quería meterla en algo así. Era demasiado joven.

Se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido. Debería haberse despedido como un adulto y no jugar a darse piquitos. Ahora se sentía culpable. No debía haber sucumbido. Debería haberse conformado con el adiós en el hospital y punto. Debía... olvidarse de ella.

Volvió a su mesa y pagó sus cafés. Tenía que eliminar la desazón que sentía. Caminaría de vuelta a su loft, escribiría hasta que su niña se despertara y luego le daría de comer y la llevaría al parque. Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, no fingir un encuentro fortuito con una chiquilla a la que había conocido en un momento de desesperación y que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

Y quiso ser optimista: Quizás el tren volviera a pasar algún día, a fin de cuentas Nueva York era un pañuelo.

* * *

 **Hola,**

 **Agradezco con sinceridad vuestros amabilísimos comentarios en las reviews. Yo procuro contestaros uno a uno (a quienes os loggeais), porque a fin de cuentas tanto la que escribe como quienes leéis somos seguidores de Castle y siempre gusta intercambiar alguna opinión. Para todos los que dejáis comentarios anónimamente o sin loggearos: un gracias enorme también.**

 **Un abrazo de oso de Castle para todas y todos.**


	8. Se cierra el círculo

CAPÍTULO 8: Se cierra el círculo

* * *

Los Hamptons año 2015

* * *

\- Esta es la última, Castle. - Kate asomó por la puerta de la buhardilla llevando una enorme caja de cartón en la que había escrito la palabra "ROPA XIV"

\- ¡Menos mal! En serio Beckett ¿cómo pudiste acumular tantas cosas tu sola durante estos años? - dijo Rick intentando apilar todas las cajas que ya habían subido.

Sólo hacía unos días que Kate había vaciado su apartamento y tras clasificar todas sus cosas había muchas que quería conservar pero que no cabían en el loft, así que habían utilizado un servicio de transporte y las habían llevado a la casa de la playa.

\- Pues da gracias a que mi anterior apartamento explotase - comentó ella con guasa pasándole la caja.

\- Así que vas a ser una de esas esposas que guardan hasta - Castle distorsionó la voz para seguir hablando - "aquella piedra que encontramos cuando paseábamos románticamente por... "

Se calló cuando Kate le golpeó el brazo con un peluche viejo de Alexis que había por ahí.

\- ¡Mira quien fue a hablar! Esto está a tope de... ¡trastos! - Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y mirando alrededor como si fuese un anticuario. Y no le faltaba razón: cajas de juguetes y juegos de mesa, libros apilados, cintas de vídeo, ... Era como mirar un escaparate friki.

\- ¡Oye! Mis trastos merecen tanto respeto como los tuyos. Y trata bien al "señor achuchones". - dijo quitándoselo de las manos y dándole cariñosamente un cachete en los vaqueros.

\- ¡Ey! - exclamó Kate.

\- ¡Tu has empezado!

\- Ya verás cómo va a acabar esto... - ella le abrazó y le dio una buena palmada en el trasero.

\- ¡Uy, que 'malvada'! - contestó Rick con fingida indignación mientras se inclinaba y buscaba su boca.

Kate se dejó llevar y en unos segundos ya le había desabrochado el cinturón. En un tirón que dio a la camisa chocó el codo con una caja medio vacía que cayó al suelo. Ambos ignoraron el ruido de los cacharros al desparramarse.

\- ¡Aún no lo hemos hecho aquí arriba! - dijo Castle emocionado y excitado.

\- Ajá... - Kate se separó un momento de él y echó un vistazo al 'museo'. - ... será otro recuerdo más para guardar en la buhardilla.

\- Una idea brillante - dijo Castle dispuesto a poner todo su empeño en que el recuerdo fuese inolvidable. Pero entonces ella se quedó como paralizada mirando algo detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Beckett?

\- Castle... ¿Qué es...? ¿Eso es...? - Kate frunció el ceño y le señaló detrás de él con la mirada.

Él se giró y vio algo que prácticamente había olvidado que estaba ahí. Cubierto con una bolsa de plástico transparente y colgado de un palo que estaba atravesado en el techo. Se distinguía claramente el torso de látex con todos los músculos marcados y el gran murciélago en relieve.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a mi traje original de Batman Forever con número de serie?

Entonces Kate miró a Castle de arriba a abajo como si lo viese por primera vez y dio un paso hacia atrás mientras se tapaba su boca abierta con las palmas de las manos.

\- _Oh Dios mío_ \- dijo ella en voz baja.

\- Me lo prestaron los de la productora para una fiesta de la editorial...

\- _Oh Dios mío_ \- repitió Kate mientras se sentaba en un viejo baúl detrás de ella.

\- ...no es la mejor película de Batman todo hay que decirlo...

\- _Oh Dios mío_ \- repitió sujetándose la cabeza entre sus manos temblorosas.

\- ...pero oye, a fin de cuentas es Batman, y me quedaba muy bien...

\- _Oh Dios mío_ \- repitió volviendo a levantarse nerviosa.

\- ...les dije que se me había roto al quitármelo, cosa que era mentira. En realidad mi madre usó un abrelatas para abrir una raja a lo largo de la espalda y sacarme de ese cocedero. Les pagué lo que valía y me lo quedé.

\- _Eras... tú..._ \- dijo Kate casi sin voz, como para sus adentros, paralizada.

Castle observó su mirada vidriosa y su expresión de incredulidad, tapándose la boca abierta. Estaba emocionada sin lugar a dudas. Entonces los ojos de Rick cambiaron de friki seguidor de Batman a risueño seguidor de Beckett.

\- ¡Pues claro que era yo!... _Señorita Smith_.

Kate, tan emocionada que estaba a punto de soltar una lágrima, cambió su expresión y soltó una carcajada como si no creyera lo que estaba oyendo. Y en su mente aparecieron un montón de imágenes de aquella aventurilla en la noche neoyorkina, y con ellas un montón de agradables sentimientos que tenía guardados.

\- Un momento... ¿Me reconociste? ¿Lo sabías? ¿Desde cuando?

\- Oh, bueno, ya sabes, tengo dotes _Sherlockianas_. Digamos que cuando me enseñaste la placa en la presentación de mi libro ya me sonabas de algo y no sabía de qué. Pero con el tiempo fui atando cabos...

\- ¡No te hagas el _interesante,_ Castle! El caso es... ¿Lo averiguaste y no se te ocurrió decirme NADA?

\- ¿Y perderme este momento? - dijo él sonriendo con ojos chispeantes y emocionados también.

\- ¿Que momento?

\- El momento en el que el círculo se cierra. Cuando nos damos cuenta que nuestro destino estaba escrito. Que el tren volvió a pasar y esta vez... hubo café...

Kate no dejó de observarle los labios mientras se acercada a él, que seguía parloteando cuando ella se lanzó a besarle para dar rienda suelta a todas esas emociones que había sentido aquella noche de su adolescencia. Cuando no supo expresar ni entender qué estaba pasando. Cuando finalizó el beso tirando con un pequeño mordisco del labio inferior de Castle, él recuperó el habla:

\- ¡Uau!... además, pensé que te enfadarías... pero por lo visto estaba equivocado. - dijo seductoramente.

\- Me siento... estúpida por no haber caído que eras tú... en fin... tu voz... tus ojos... - Kate le acarició las cejas suavemente con las yemas de los dedos, él las movió poniendo esa mirada postiza de seductor de telenovelas que tanta gracia le hacía a ella.

\- Tranquila, a Lois Lane le pasó lo mismo con Supermán. Y además, _yo siempre pongo mi voz de Batman cuando me disfrazo de Batman_. - dijo esto último con una mal imitada ronquera.

\- Oh, sí, vaya, eso será... - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sonreía sus tonterías.

Entonces fue él quien se dejó llevar apretándose contra ella e inclinando su cuerpo hasta acabar enroscados jugueteando con su boca en su cuello. Ella le susurró al oído...

\- Estaba... Estuve muy pillada varias semanas, ¿sabes? Me dio por merodear el hospital a la salida de clase.. ¡Imagínate que hasta un estudiante de medicina se creyó que le estaba echando los tejos y me pidió salir con él!

Él se separó de ella y le dijo sinceramente:

\- ¿Qué tú te quedaste pillada? No más de lo que me quedé yo, te lo aseguro. A la mañana siguiente volví al hospital a ver si te veía recoger la moto, pero... no lo conseguí.

Beckett le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad absoluta, él entrecerró los ojos al sonreír y habló:

\- En serio. Sentí la misma necesidad de saber más de ti entonces que cuando coincidimos años después. Desprendías esa fuerza, esa energía, esa dureza... ¡un diamante en bruto!

\- Vaya... gracias... - dijo sintiéndose halagada.

Ella pensó en contarle algo más, como que gracias a la seguridad en sí misma que él le ayudó a adquirir, aquella misma noche ella evitó una situación con ese noviete que tenía que podía haber acabado muy mal. Pero no quería romper la magia del momento.

Se volvieron a besar, ahora más dulcemente. Castle habló:

\- Diamante en bruto... Aunque ya estabas muy, muy buena. ¡Au! - se quejó tras recibir otro azote.

\- Venga 'señor romántico' - dijo ella alejándose hacia la puerta - Cuando acabes de ordenar la buhardilla te vienes a... _pulir el diamante._

El vistazo de arriba a abajo que le echó Beckett antes de salir lo dejó con la garganta seca. Apiló rápidamente un par de cajas y, lanzando un juramento, salió pitando detrás de ella.

* * *

Cuando Castle encontró a Beckett en el piso de abajo, ella ya se había quitado los vaqueros y lo esperaba apoyada en el marco de una puerta, aún con su blusón puesto, girando algo de tela con la punta de su dedo índice. Él se paró para contemplarla y antes de que se pudiera acercar más, ella le tiró lo que tenía en la mano a la cara.

Castle cogió la prenda y la desdobló, viendo que... ¡eran sus braguitas!. Con ellas en la mano se acercó a Kate que salió huyendo por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Él aceleró el paso mientras intentaba desabrocharse la camisa, sin mucho éxito. Hicieron un par de amagos jugueteando alrededor de la isleta al 'corre que te pillo'. Entonces Kate se metió la mano por la manga y ante la embobada mirada de él, se quitó el sujetador, lanzándoselo también a la cara. Mientas él estaba distraído cogiéndolo al vuelo, ella salió corriendo otra vez hacia la otra punta de la casa.

Castle llegó a la sala de estar, jadeó un momento mirando alrededor de la habitación y como no la vio, hizo algo que le gustaba hacer: oler la lencería que ella le había lanzado provocándole. Decir que despertó su instinto más animal fue decir poco. La necesitaba. Ya.

Se acercó aturdido por su propio deseo al respaldo del sofá y entonces ella apareció al otro lado, lo agarró de la camisa y tiró de él con fuerza para que acabaran uno encima del otro entre los mullidos cojines del asiento. Si él estaba encendido, Kate estaba sedienta, así que el tiempo le faltó para abrirle la camisa de un tirón, haciendo saltar los botones que quedaban por soltar.

Mientras él se inclinó para comerle la boca ella le agarró el pantalón por la cintura y no paró de zarandearlo hasta que consiguió desabrochárselo y liberar a su amiguito. Y sin darle tiempo a nada más, Beckett se subió el blusón lo justo y le agarró por las posaderas con energía para hacerlo suyo... pero paró.

\- Castle... protección... - dijo jadeando.

Él buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón medio quitado y sacó una tira de condones que desplegó nerviosamente. Kate tuvo la concentración y habilidad necesaria para abrir un paquetito y enfundárselo mientras él le besaba y acariciaba los pechos con la cara a través de la ropa.

Los siguientes segundos fueron confusos para ambos. Tan sólo sintieron un calor tremendo y el sudor que empapó sus cuerpos casi al instante. Y mientras bailaron al son del deseo y la pasión en el caro sofá, bien podría haber entrado un ladrón y llevarse media casa, que ellos no se hubiesen enterado de nada.

Cuando Castle terminó, agotado, le fallaron los brazos al intentar incorporarse y con el pantalón bajado hasta las rodillas, rodó en el sofá para terminar cayendo al suelo. Beckett se rió y rodó para caer a su lado.

* * *

Kate descansaba boca arriba y medio desnuda en la alfombra de pelo largo de la sala de estar, los gruesos filamentos del tejido le hacían cosquillas en piernas y brazos. Giró el cuello y sonrió al ver a un somnoliento Castle que con las prisas del momento aún conservaba los brazos en la camisa.

\- Caray, sí que parecemos adolescentes después de todo - comentó ella rodando y apoyándose encima suyo.

\- ¿Lo dices por la rapidez con la que nos hemos calentado o por lo pronto que hemos terminado? - dijo él con la garganta seca.

\- Por... ¡la cantidad de condones que llevas encima! - le aclaró ella cogiendo la tira de los que les habían sobrado y observándola con una sonrisa.

\- Te conozco lo suficiente como para nunca estar desprevenido... - bajó la voz y añadió - ...viciosilla.

Ella rió y le dio un cachete cariñoso en el muslo. Llevaba un par de semanas descansando de la píldora y Castle se había tomado muy en serio lo de aprovisionarse de preservativos: como si fuese ha estallar una guerra o algo así.

\- Ya ahora, para cumplir todos los tópicos, sólo faltaría que nos pillase mi madre...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y escuchando la puerta. Aunque Martha se había quedado en New York no sería la primera vez que tienen que adecentarse en menos de diez segundos para evitar una situación comprometida.

Después de un instante escuchando el silencio de su casa de los Hamptons, se relajaron.

\- ¿Sabes? - dijo Kate pensativa tamborileando sus costillas con las yemas de los dedos - Casi podría decir que fuiste el primero...

\- ¿Primero en qué? - preguntó despistado

\- Bueno, el primer hombre por el que sentí una conexión más allá de la atracción física... - él se giró para mirarle a los ojos sorprendido, pero ella mantenía la vista baja - ...por primera vez entendí que el sexo era una manera íntima de compartir. Algo especial entre dos personas. Bueno... Yo era virgen... Y entonces no me di cuenta, pero luego supe que me hubiese gustado perder mi virginidad contigo... Incluso llegué a imaginármelo bastante explícitamente.

Ella le miró con sus mejillas sonrosadas por la confesión. Él no dejó de mirarla, sorprendido.

\- Guau. - dijo él sin moverse.

\- Es decir, me hubiese gustado si no hubieses sido un tipo casado y yo no hubiese sido menor de edad... y no aquella noche mismo... después de un tiempo prudencial saliendo, claro - dijo ella puntualizando.

\- Vaya... Pues si tú estabas dispuesta, a mi... ¡Me hubiese encantado! - dijo él alegre a la vez que dulce.

Ella sonrió.

\- Aunque a mí no me hubiese importado que fueras menor o estar casado ¡Auch! - el cachete que Beckett le propinó en el trasero no fue nada cariñoso, aunque él se rió y la abrazó. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

\- Nunca me has contado nada de... tu primera vez. - le susurró él al oído.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco y se tapó la cara con la mano mientras soltaba un bufido.

\- ¿Tan mala fue? -preguntó él temiendo haber sacado un tema delicado.

Ella no contestó, sólo siguió tapándose, hasta que habló:

\- ¿En serio quieres que te cuente como otro tío me desvirgó, Castle? ¿Lo soportarías?

Él frunció el ceño y dudó su respuesta.

\- Entonces.. ¿estuvo bien? - preguntó finalmente.

Beckett le clavó los ojos algo fastidiada por su insistencia.

\- Lo único que te diré es que hasta me planteé si en realidad era lesbiana.

\- ¡Ah! - dijo con sorpresa. - Entonces no estuvo muy bien...

\- No. - dijo ella casi refunfuñando.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

\- Oye, míralo por el lado bueno... Así pudiste experimentar... - dijo Castle, sintiéndose algo culpable por haber sacado el tema.

\- ¿Experimentar? - preguntó ella extrañada.

\- Sí... - Rick dejó escapar una risa tonta - Ya sabes, experimentar con amigas, en esas fiestecitas de pijamas que sé que hacíais todas las chicas... je, je, je...

\- ¿Eso es lo que piensas que hice, eh?

\- Sí. Y no me digas que no. No me quites esa imagen de mi mente. - dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Beckett puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Como quieras, Castle. - hizo mención de levantarse pero él se lo impidió, aguantando suavemente su brazo.

Se miraron a los ojos y sin decirse nada ambos vieron en el otro lo mismo: Amor.

\- La verdad es que lo siento, Kate. -dijo serio.

Ella cambió su mirada de seria a risueña.

\- Bah, da igual. Luego las hubo mejores... mucho mejores...- dijo ella con chulería.

\- No digas ni una palabra más... o me pondré celoso... muy celoso - dijo él travieso.

Buscó sus labios y se besaron con dulzura.

\- ¿Lo ves? Era el destino, tendrías que haber perdido la virginidad conmigo, aquella misma noche. Sólo así no hubieses perdido la fe en el género masculino y no te hubieses visto obligada a experimentar eróticamente con tus compañeras...

\- ... ¿Tan bueno te crees? - dijo Kate levantando las cejas

\- ¿Creerme? Oye, sólo déjame que te cuente como hubiese sido y luego opinas... - dijo Castle casi ofendido.

\- Sorpréndeme. - dijo y se recostó cómodamente sobre su hombro.

\- Bien. A ver... Yo te hubiese acompañado en el taxi pero te hubiese llevado a la fiesta de la editorial. Era en una sala de fiestas en el Midtown. Buena música, canapés, gente disfrazada... Hubiésemos bailado, luego habríamos comido algo... y te habría engatusado para irnos a un reservado...

\- Un momento, ¿ _Engatusarme_ a mí? ¿A la dura Becks?

\- Sí, no me quites la ilusión, y deja que siga... Nos habríamos sentado en el caro y elegante sofá sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos... Y allí te habría enseñado a besar...

\- ¡Eh! ¡Que yo ya sabía besar! - dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándole con dureza.

\- _¿Qué?_ ¡Si casi te ahogas! - dijo Castle con guasa.

\- Eso fue... No me líes... Fue la emoción del momento... Y la culpa fue tuya por aparecer con la historia del 'piquito'...

\- Bueno, vale, rectifico: Allí nos habríamos dedicado a besarnos magistralmente... - ella le aprobó con la mirada y volvió a recostarse. - ...y a acariciarnos el uno al otro sin prisa... luego nos habríamos desnudado el uno al otro lentamente...

\- Si tu traje de Batman nos lo hubiese permitido - comentó ella.

\- Me estás cortando el rollo, Kate... ¿sigo? - dijo falsamente indignado.

\- Vaaaale. - dijo ella sonriendo.

Se tomó unos segundos para volver a ponerse en situación y continuar con su idílica narración.

\- Te habría enseñado como jugar con mi , ejem, imponente erección y mientras yo habría jugado con tu... húmedo tesoro. Te habría ilustrado como colocar un condón. Y te habría tranquilizado entre besos y caricias a la par que me habría deslizado suavemente dentro de ti...

\- Mmmm... - le interrumpió ella volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó confuso.

\- Creo que NUNCA has desvirgado a una chica, Castle. - dijo seria.

\- Bueno, yo... - le miró a los ojos - ¿Cómo lo has...? ¿Tan evidente es? - preguntó preocupado levantando la cabeza de la alfombra, ella le sonrió con ternura.

\- 'deslizarte suavemente'... - le repitió ella con guasa - ¿Has pensado dedicarte a la novela romántica? No, déjalo, mejor a la ciencia ficción.

\- Oye, pues yo pensaba que... - iba a decir algo más, pero se calló y volvió a tumbarse.

\- ¿Qué? - le animó a continuar ella.

\- Nada. - dijo refunfuñando.

\- Castle...

\- Está bien... ¡Nunca he sido el primero de nadie! - dijo él malhumorado.

\- Ah... ¿te refieres a que...?

\- Nunca he desvirgado a una chica, ¿vale? - ella dejó el cachondeo y comprendió que para él era un asunto serio.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, Kate habló:

\- Bueno... míralo por el lado positivo... te has ahorrado muchos lloros y corazones rotos... y suele ser frustrante...

\- Ni siquiera mi primera vez... - ella se calló y escuchó - Yo pensaba que lo era pero luego resulta que era como la bicicleta del pueblo.

Kate vio la desilusión de sus ojos y sonrió. Pensó que quizás aquella noche de viernes fue un intento del destino de que las cosas encajaran: una especie de primera vez para ambos que nunca llegó a suceder.

\- Sabes Castle, si tanto te importa, apúntalo como una tarea pendiente en tu lista vital - puso la voz más grave y añadió: - 'Desvirgar a una chica'.

\- ¿Me dejarías? - dijo extrañado.

\- Sí, pero con una condición: yo tampoco he desvirgado a ningún chico... así que también lo apuntaré en mi lista. - dijo ella sin darle importancia.

\- ¡Oye! - se quejó él sorprendido. Ella se rió.

\- Además ya te he dicho que _de alguna manera_ fuiste mi primera vez...

\- Mmmm... Bueno, pensándolo bien... Con ser el chico que te desvirgó en tu imaginación me basta.

\- Perfecto - dijo Kate sonriendo.

Él se tornó serio y se quedó mirándola. Ella también se calmó y se relajó al sentir su mano acariciándole la cara.

\- Y lo cierto que es tú fuiste mi primera vez... - dijo Rick pensativo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante semejante mentira. Él se dio cuenta e insistió.

\- Sí, deja que me explique... La primera vez que me acosté con alguien sabiendo que iba a hacerle el amor... porque ya me tenías enamorado.

\- Vaya giro narrativo, señor escritor. - dijo Beckett mirándole con dulzura a sus ojos serios.

\- Contigo nunca ha sido 'sólo sexo', Kate.- entonces cambió el tono de su voz a juguetón - Aunque hay que decir que se nos da muy bien, ¿verdad? - ella sonrió sin responder y se incorporó ligeramente para alcanzar sus labios.

Hubo algo en su formar de besar que hizo que Rick recordara a la temblorosa chica de suavísimos labios a la que se le olvidó respirar aquella noche, e hizo que Kate sintiera el calor del cuerpo de ese hombre enfundado en latex envolviéndola placenteramente. Cuando pararon para tomar aire era Becks quien tímidamente miraba a los ojos de Alex y este le devolvía la mirada con picardía.

\- ¿Y bien? - dijo él.

\- Y bien... ¿qué? - dijo ella.

\- ¿No me vas a contar cómo te imaginaste nuestra _asombrosa_ primera noche juntos?

\- No. - ella le miró fijamente y con seriedad. Al segundo sonrió y dijo - Mejor... te lo demuestro.

Ambos se aproximaron todo lo que pudieron en la alfombra y se abrazaron dispuestos a disfrutar de _su primera vez_.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Hola,

Sí, finalizo aquí. Ya me da pena de que se acabe, ya, pero así era como lo tenía planeado en un principio. No obstante, no descarto añadir un epílogo para contar esta _primera vez_ que Kate le escenificará con todo lujo de detalles a Castle. Pero no será la semana que viene, no, todo depende del tiempo que tenga y sobre todo de la inspiración erótica que corra por mis venas.

A vosotras y vosotros: Os quiero dar las gracias por vuestros comentarios y también la enhorabuena, porque habéis batido mi record personal de más reviews (con una media de más de 7 por capítulo). Así da gusto escribir! Estoy por imprimir unas copias y regalarlas a la familia y amigos del subidón que me ha dado, jejeje.

Si os habéis quedado con ganas de más Caskett y no podéis esperar al epílogo, daos un paseo por mi perfil, que hay para aburrir. Y también buscad por ahí que hay gente muy buena escribiendo...

Tal y como está la temporada 8, no sé si llegaré a escribir algo de 'eso' o si por el contrario me decantaré por temas más clásicos de Castle, a saber: la misteriosa relación entre Beckket y Espo, el romance entre Rick y Kyra, el futuro de Beckett senadora con tres hijos... no sé, depende de la inspiración que me caiga del cielo.

Y para no ser más pesada, como dicen los libros de Castle: gracias a Nathan, Stana, Seamus, Jon, Penny, Tamala, Molly y Susan. Y a Andrew Marlow y a Terri Edda Miller también, aunque nos hayan dejado tiraos, jejeje.

Un abrazo (de oso).


End file.
